Acceptance
by Isle Esme
Summary: Bella finally starts to accept Jacob into her life. When the Cullen's sudden return ignites Jacob's fury, who will suffer his wrath. Will there ever be peace between the vampires and the wolves and who will Bella choose to spend her life with? ExBxJ
1. Moving on

**Disclaimer: Stepehenie Meyer owns all characters involved :(**

**First Fanfic so please R+R :D give me idea and let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 1 - Moving On.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

This was it, my life. Or should I say existence. Here I was day to day, high school, homework and cooking meals for Charlie. Everything had gone back to 'normal' since...Well, '_normal_' in the sense that other people saw it. Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. It passes slowly, it doesn't feel like it passes at all, but it does. I wish it wouldn't, I wish it would go back to before.

It hurt to remember that painful day and the memories which brought back the dull aching in my broken heart.

"_You...don't...want me?" _I had been confused by the way they sounded coming out of my mouth but I wasn't surprised by his answer, "_No". _I always knew that _he _was too good for me, that I was living in a dream which could only last so long because why did I, of all people get to live my happy ever after.

As time passed, I grew used to my pain, learnt to live with it a little but I can't say or think that I will ever get over Edw...No, _him _or this pain that at any moment could consume me forever_._

It's been 1 year 4 months and 9 days since _he _left. I'm not counting; it's just that I haven't been whole since that day...the day my heart died.

If it wasn't for my best friend, Jacob, I would have given up a long time ago. He was able to give me back a little meaning in my life. Like I said, it isn't a _normal_ life, because Jacob isn't very _normal._ About one month after _they _left Jacob started acting...weird. He grew about 2 feet taller and started to distance himself from me. I worried that the hurt from Jacob leaving me as well would kill me but he promised that he would never hurt me. I could still sense something was going on, everything had to be connected.

That day in _our _meadow, sorry _his _meadow, I had no right to call it ours because I no longer had a right to call him mine. I think I was hoping to find a piece of him there, seeing as he took most of my things that reminded me of him; the CD with his beautiful melodies on and my pictures. I found nothing, just painful memories and a long lost 'friend'.

I thought Laurent a friend at the time because seeing him made me feel a part of that 'magical' world again. He was proof that _they_ still existed. What I hadn't bet on was what he was here for.

"_I actually came here as a favour to her (Victoria). She won't be happy about this"._

"_About what?" _A stupid question really, what else would Victoria want? "_About me killing you" _Perhaps I should have acted surprised or maybe even begged a bit more than _his _voice told me to, just a hallucination, he didn't care for me.

Rather than run or beg I accepted that this was the end and if I was to die at least it would be in this place. Full of happy memories however painful they were. I was amazed when I saw Laurent backing away until I saw what he was running from. Five gigantic wolves came from the shadows to chase Laurent down. In that second I looked into the eyes of a giant reddish brown wolf, I thought of Jacob.

After much hard work, mostly from Jacob trying to make me guess, I figured it out...Jacob was a werewolf. I wondered how such magic could exist in a tiny town, in this world, in _my _world. I will admit, it felt good to be back in the world of the supernatural.


	2. More than just friends?

**Disclaimer: All belong to Stephenie Meyer but I can wish :p**

**Please read and review, I love feedback and would love everyone's views (good or bad) and criticisms and any ideas you have :D**

**Chapter 2 - More than just friends?**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_It will be as if I'd never existed. _That's when I woke up screaming again. The nightmare was nagging at my mind and making me think about things that would cause me pain. I didn't want to remember the forest. Even as I shuddered away from the images, I felt my eyes fill with tears and the aching begin around the edges of the hole in my chest. After a year, the pain could still cripple me.

I got out of bed intending to cook Charlie breakfast before he went to work but he had already gone. I felt guilty; I was putting Charlie through so much pain. How could I be so selfish? I knew how he had worried about me; how he still worries about me. I didn't like to dwell on it so I got dressed and headed for school.

Forks High School, not the happiest place for me. On my first day I had wished to be invisible, to be ignored. I was getting that wish a year too late. It was like I wasn't even there, even my teachers' eyes slid past my seat as if it were empty. I still sat with Angela, Mike and Jessica, although the rest of them didn't really try to communicate with me anymore. I was kind of glad that Mike had given up harassing me and Angela's sympathy just brought tears to my eyes. School, so frustrating.

The end of the day was my saviour; it meant I could go see Jacob. I pulled into the drive and saw as usual that he was in his garage with Quil and Embry working on his motorbike.

"Bella!" they announced grandly. Quil pulled me into a tight hug which could have broken me.

"Quil! can't...breathe!"I managed to breathe out.

"Oops...sorry" he smiled a little as he let me go.

Embry smiled a shy smile and waved. "Hey Bella". Quil was staring at me which made me feel a little bit uncomfortable, "We were just leaving, so we'll see you soon Bella!" He turned and actually winked at Jake! "Good luck, we'll talk to _you_ later". I waited until they were out of earshot, "What was that about?"

"Umm...Nothing, come for a walk with me?" He sounded nervous. That was it, the fear gripped my stomach; I had heard those words before. Jake was leaving me, he promised he wouldn't! As we walked along the beach I had to work hard to stop myself hyperventilating.

"Bella..." He turned and his face froze as he took in my expression, "Bells, what's wrong?!"

"Please...don't...leave me" I managed to stutter out as I felt the tears welling up. I fought against them while he stepped towards me and enveloped me in his arms.

"Bells, don't be so silly, I'm never going to leave you!" I looked up and saw he was smiling at me, "Is that what you were nervous about?" He laughed a little as he finished.

"I just thought...you...because" I couldn't say it without mentioning _him._ "I'm sorry" I said sincerely as I looked down at my feet.

"Bells," He said softly as he pulled my face up to see into my eyes. I couldn't place the emotion in his...longing? I realised I must look a mess.

"Are you happy Bells?" I thought about this, I didn't want to be honest because I didn't want him to know I was broken. "I mean here with me?" He asked with a nervous glint in his eye.

"Yes...You hold me together, you're...you're my best friend" I said as I realised how stupid I had been to think he was going to leave me. He smiled that smile I loved, my Jacob, cheeky but kind. His eyes wandered over my face down to my lips and I caught on; why Quil had wished him luck and winked, why he seemed nervous. It made sense now but did I want this?

He pulled me into his chest a little bit more, heat emitting off him, wave after wave. He wrapped his arms tighter around almost as if he didn't want me to struggle. Before I had decided if I wanted this or not he brought my hand up to his warm cheek.

In that moment I realised that why wouldn't I want this? Jacob was my best friend, my rock and my reason for living at the moment, my own personal sun. I smiled and placed my other hand on his waist, "It's okay Jake, I want you to kiss me". His face lit up but before I could react, his lips were on mine and he pulled me tighter into his body. This wasn't like kissing _him_, no gentleness or fear; it was just full of love...and lust. I kissed him back with every bit of passion I could muster, my hands moved and twisted in his hair while his slid down the small of my back. The roughness of his lips surprised me; they were not cold or hard but warm and soft. The difference shocked me and I pulled him tighter to me even though I couldn't have got much closer. I felt warmness fill my stomach and I pulled away so we could breathe; looking at the giant smile on his face I blushed.

"You look so cute when you do that" he smiled at me. He walked towards the fallen log at the end of the beach, grabbing my hand as he went. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

"So, how's Charlie?" he asked while I wondered how there was no awkwardness.

"Oh no! Charlie! He doesn't know where I am! I have to go". I got up and started towards my truck. Jake grabbed my hand and walked with me.

"Do you have to?" he asked while pouting out his lower lip. I laughed and was surprised by the sound coming out of my mouth. This always happened; it shocked me that I could make this kind of outburst, that I could be happy.

"I have to but I'll see you tomorrow" I got into my truck as he leaned in and pecked me on the lips.

"You better, I don't think I can handle the stick off Quil and Embry on my own" he chuckled and I could feel my face go bright red which made him keel over with laughter.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I said again as I pulled out of the drive. I was glad for the ride home alone; it gave me time to think. Did I want to be with Jake? Could I be with him that way? These thoughts swan round my head and before I knew it I was back in the house. Luckily Charlie wasn't home yet, must be on a late shift.

I carried on as _normal;_ I finished my English essay and cooked dinner for Charlie which I left on the stove for him. I was so bored on my own so I settled on an early night thinking the sooner tomorrow came and the quicker it went, the better my day would be once I saw Jake.

Boy, was I so wrong!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Right I am not going to update unless I get some reviews/feedback!!!! Pleaseee :D**

**And the next chapter gets good...hmmm I wonder who's back ;) ??? Reunion coming up anyone??**

**Let me know if you want Bella to choose Edward or Jacob :D **

**ANY IDEAS LET ME KNOW :D**


	3. Nightmare or dream come true?

**Here it is new chapter hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately everything belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 3 - Nightmare or Dream come true?**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It started like any other _normal_ day. I was woken from my nightmare screaming. I got up, made breakfast for Charlie and grudgingly, we left for school. As Charlie pulled into the school parking lot, even through the heavy rain on the windscreen I could see it. It was unmistakeably a silver Volvo. No! I waited until Charlie had left to react. I couldn't believe it.

It couldn't be them; it had to be a coincidence. Why? Why were they here and why did they want to hurt me again? I could feel the edges of the hole in my chest split and reopen. I clutched at my stomach, trying to hold myself together.

"Bella!? Are you okay?" I could hear as Angela ran over to me, it was then she noticed the car, "Oh Bella". She looked at me but I didn't want her pity, I didn't want anyone's! I thought about going home but before I could even think about leaving I heard a beautiful sound behind me.

"Bella? Are you alright?" she asked in her high bell-ringing voice, she seemed nervous but she smiled at me.

"Oh ALICE!" I sobbed loud as she rushed to hug me. I flung my arms around her, forgetting how hard she was. "Ouch...Alice...wh...why...I've missed you so much!"

I didn't care that we were in a public place because at that moment I was happy, not as happy as I would have been if it was _him _hugging me, telling me that _he_ loved _me_.

"I've missed you too. More than you could ever know but now I can have my sister back!" I cringed a little at these words; at least she still wanted me. I was still hurt though.

"Why didn't you say goodbye?" I couldn't hold back the hurt in my voice.

"Oh Bella, I didn't want to but he thought it would be easier if you had a fresh start". Hmph, so it was because of him as well that I lost my best friend and sister. My sadness disappeared quickly to be replaced by anger. I didn't blame her but she could have fought for me couldn't she? I stood up straight deciding that I would never show weakness in front of _them_ again.

"I'm going to class, it was nice to see you again Alice" I started towards the building but then relented, I couldn't just leave her hurt, "Maybe we could go...shopping or something?" I saw her look up at me and smile at me with her perfect white teeth. The glint of excitement in her eye I missed so much returned and made me smile.

"Yes! You need some new clothes by the look of it as well" she laughed but this still annoyed me, "I'll see you at lunch!" she called as she run off into the building.

"Wait...no...Alice!" I called but she ignored me. I walked to class muttering profanities under my breath. The day seemed to pass quickly, almost as if time wanted to rush me into seeing _him_. Lunch time, the hour I used to look forward to, now I was dreading it.

I stood outside the door, hoping he wouldn't be there but in the back of my mind I wished I had made more of an effort with my appearance. _Stupid, _I thought, _like he cares._

"Bella!" I jumped in surprise and turned to see Angela looking at me sheepishly, "Sorry...come on, you coming to lunch?"

"Um", I took a big breath and finally said "Yes".

As we walked through the big double doors I made sure not to look up, I followed Angela got my lunch and sat with her at the usual table. The tension was unbearable; my stomach was in knots, nervousness shooting through me. Maybe one glance...NO! I wouldn't, couldn't let _him_ do this to me again. My will power relented as I took a peek through my hair. My heart stopped, there they all were, sat silently but Alice was smiling at me. How could they do this to me?

I missed them so much, Emmett's bear hugs, the way Jasper could calm me, even Rosalie's hatred for me! Worst of all, I missed _him. _I promised myself I would get over him, who was I kidding? I could never get over him; he was my life, my reason for living. That had been taken away from me.

His beautiful face still dazzled me. I wish I could get angry when I saw him but I just can't, I don't have the strength for that. He was staring out of the window brooding. I wondered what he was thinking...and then I laughed out loud.

His eyes shot to mine in less than a second and I looked down, knowing my blush would give me away anyway. I wish I had laughed in my head now Angela and Mike were staring at me like I had gone mad. It was just that..._he_ always wondered what I was thinking. Kind of ironic but I was glad at least he couldn't read my thoughts, that he couldn't tell I was still desperately in love with him.

"Bella, have you spoken to him?" Angela's voice registered in my mind.

"No and I don't plan to" I didn't mean to sound angry with Angela, it just hurt to even think of that, of his pity for me. I took anther sneaky glance towards the table, he was looking at his feet with a strange emotion in his eyes...grief and sadness? I didn't want to talk to him to find out why but I knew that the next hour would be dreadful...Biology.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ahhhhh what you think? I can't wait for the reunion :D**

**Send me any ideas you have, should she choose Edward or Jacob? Steamy reunion anyone fancy ? lol :)**

**BUT IF THERE IS NO REVIEWS THERE WON'T BE ANY NEW CHAPTERS.**

**I just wanna know what you all think pleaseeee :D**


	4. Reunion

**Disclaimer: everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**Special thanks to : Lily, Erin Austen, Shazwa and ****Zombie's Run** **This Town :D This chapter is for you guys let me know what you think :)**

**Chapter 4 - Reunion**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I thought about running away but then I knew that would make me a coward. So I held my head up high and walked towards the class. I slowed by the door to peer in, he wasn't there yet. I breathed a little more. I took my seat and waited, trying to slow my heart before it gave me away. The bell rang and I knew any minute now he would be here, sitting close to me.

Five minutes later when the class had started I realised that he wasn't coming; man, he must hate me a lot, or he was the coward. I felt more relaxed that he wasn't here but at the same time I felt disappointed. I missed the electricity between us that was there before.

Biology dragged on, which I didn't mind because I had gym next. I groaned internally, Badminton; I don't think I could cope for an hour with Mike as my partner. _It's healthy to ditch class now and then,_ remembering his words stung. I decided to follow them anyways.

As the bell rang I already had my plan, I made my way to the reception, took a breath and walked in.

"Mrs Cope?" I made sure to say it as quiet and sad as I could but still allowing her to hear me.

She turned and gave me a distressing look; good, this wouldn't work unless I had her pity but I still hated feeling vulnerable.

"Yes dear?" She asked slowly and reassuringly.

"I'm not feeling too well, was hoping I could be excused from gym, I really don't think I'll be able to participate today." She looked at me with eyes filled with concern and I knew that this was going to work.

"Of course my dear you go home and _look after_ yourself". The emphasis on her last words made me feel ashamed. It wasn't like I hadn't noticed how hideous I looked but when _he_ left I felt like I had nothing to live for, now that I had Jacob maybe I could change.

I couldn't go home; Charlie was picking me up so I had an hour to waste. I thought I might as well spend time doing something productive, so I made my way to the library to do my English assignment.

I was glad when the hour was over. I was worried that I would run into _him _but it meant that I would see Jake soon. I made my way to the parking lot but Charlie wasn't there yet so I decided to wait by the entrance. I was anxious to leave; the more time I spent here meant there was more time to run into Alice and the rest of them.

I heard footsteps behind and prayed that they would walk past me but I heard them stop and my thoughts were interrupted by the most heavenly voice imaginable.

"Bella?" I turned slowly making sure I wouldn't make contact with his eyes. That would be my undoing. My heart started racing as I stared at the floor, stupid heart, why did it have to give me away.

"Bella, look at me?" I shook my head, if I looked up at him I knew I would break and I didn't want him to see how broken I was.

I was shocked when I felt a cold finger brush along my jaw line to my chin and felt him pull my face up. I shivered from the electricity of his touch. There they were...those beautiful golden eyes that haunted me in my nightmares, the eyes I loved and had yearned to see for so long.

"Edward..." I breathed and saw that crooked smile I adored appear on his face.

I could stare at his eyes forever but I knew I had to pull myself away before I fell into them deeper. If that happened I would not be able to get back out.

As I started to pull away I heard the unmistakeable sound of a motorbike pulling into the parking lot...Oh no! Not today! Why did he have to pick me up today of all days?

Before I had a chance to react I was interrupted by...

"YOU?!" Jacob was striding towards us with murder written on his face, I walked to him and placed my hands on his warm chest.

"Jake sto-, I didn't get a chance to finish.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? HAVEN'T YOU CAUSED ENOUGH DAMAGE?" Jake practically spat the last word at Edward. I turned and saw a look of pain flash over Edward's face. That stopped me in my tracks...why would he be in pain? He didn't care about me or love me...so why did this comment hurt him so?

I didn't want to wait to find out; otherwise Jake might actually try to rip his head off.

"Jacob Black that is enough! Come on let's go" I pushed Jake trying to move him towards his bike. He didn't move an inch.

"I'll kill you! How dare you show your face round here after what you did?!" I could feel the tremors up and down Jake's body and gasped.

Edward reached out and grabbed my wrist pulling me towards him away from the impending danger that was Jake.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Jake was getting worse by the second so I ran forward and put my hand on his cheek.

"Jake...please..." I pleaded with him looking into his eyes. The tremors almost immediately stopped. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them looking at me intensely.

"I'm sorry..." he turned to look at Edward with a disgusting look on his face, "You stay away from her or I swear..."

"Jake stop it please...if...if you hurt him I won't talk to you" he gave me a hurt look but I wouldn't give in that easy, "No, I mean it. Leave him alone, come on let's go". Jake walked and got onto the bike waiting for me. I turned ready to leave before I heard him again.

"You're not getting on that thing!" I turned shocked at what I was hearing.

"Excuse me?" I said incredulous.

"You are not riding on that death trap, you could get hurt!" I thought it was some sort of joke but his eyes were filled with nothing but sincerity; which made me even angrier.

"And since when do you care? Why does what I do affect you?!" I surprised myself by shouting at him; even Jake looked shocked but had a slight smirk on his face.

"Bella you...promised". My anger wavered a bit at that comment, the hurt in his eyes visible. I wanted to place his face in my hand and tell him everything was going to be ok but I knew it wouldn't be.

"And how many times did you promise? How many promises did you break?" I had to leave otherwise my emotions would get the better of me. I could feel the tears welling up so I walked towards Jake and climbed onto the back of the bike and he roared the engine to life peeling out of the parking lot.

The last thing I saw was Edward; his face unmistakeably in pain. I instantly regretted what I said to him, wishing that, more than anything I could hug him and tell him I loved him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what do you think? Not my best :/**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	5. Reunion EPOV

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything :(**

**Chapter 5 - Reunion EPOV**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After hearing what she said to Angela in the cafeteria I knew I would have to speak to her. I couldn't face Biology so I skipped, deciding to listen to her lullaby in my car. I needed time to think...what would I say...what if she didn't forgive me? I waited, contemplating and was surprised when I saw her leaving a few minutes before the bell went. I had to speak to her...thankfully her truck wasn't there...Charlie must be picking her up so I would have to be quick.

I walked at human pace towards her wondering what to say...I wanted to hug and kiss her all over and tell her how sorry I was and beg her for forgiveness...I wanted to tell her how stupid she was to hang around with a werewolf...but most of all I wanted to grab her and run away together to be happy for eternity...if she gave me that I would give in to any demand she had.

"Bella?" I asked carefully, afraid of her reaction.

She turned slowly but wouldn't look at me...it is so frustrating not hearing what she is thinking. I heard her heart flutter and let a small smile pass my lips before I continued. I had missed that...hearing it made it so real.

"Bella, look at me?" I asked pleading, she shook her head but I wasn't defeated yet, she had to look me in the eyes for me to believe she didn't want to see me.

I felt her shudder when my finger brushed along her jaw line to her chin; I wasn't sure if this was from the sudden coldness or the electric shock that seemed to flow from her skin to mine. I carried on anyway. There they were...those deep, beautiful chocolate brown eyes that haunted my dreams, the eyes I loved and had yearned to see for so long. It hurt me to see that they had emptiness to them, like something was missing.

"Edward..." she breathed and saw I couldn't help but smile at her, hearing her say my name was the best feeling I think any human, or vampire could have.

It felt like we stood there for hours staring into each other's eyes, I could have if it weren't for the thoughts popping into my head...

_I can't wait to see Bella...hopefully she won't look as irresistible as she did yesterday._ I could see the smirk he had plastered on his face.

It was almost impossible for me to suppress the growl that rumbled deep in my chest. She started to pull away but before I had a chance to speak to her once more I was interrupted by...

"YOU?!" Jacob was striding towards us with murder written on his face, Bella turned and walked to him, placing her hands on his chest.

_You disgusting bloodsucker, I'll..._

"Jake sto-, but she didn't get a chance to finish.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? HAVEN'T YOU CAUSED ENOUGH DAMAGE?"

_This could ruin her...do you want her to break again?!_

I couldn't help but wince in pain at this as Bella turned to look me in the eyes. For a moment her expression became one of confusion but the she turned back to that _mutt._

"Jacob Black that is enough! Come on let's go" she pushed Jake trying to move him towards his bike. He didn't move an inch.

"I'll kill you! How dare you show your face round here after what you did?!"

_Calm down Jake...pull yourself together...you could hurt her if you phase too close...not in public!!_

I could see the tremors up and down Jake's body and growled.

I reached out and grabbed Bella's wrist pulling her towards me away from the impending danger that was the _dog_.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" I _WOULD NEVER HURT HER! _

His thoughts stung me but before I could react she ran to him placing her hand on his cheek.

"Jake...please..." she pleaded with him. He seemed to calm instantly. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them looking at her intensely.

My thoughts wandered...I wanted this contact...more than anything...I wanted her, again...forever.

"I'm sorry..." he turned to look at me with loathing, "You stay away from her or I swear..."

I was about to react but Bella was quicker than me for once.

"Jake, stop it please...if...if you hurt him, I will not talk to you...No, I mean it. Leave him alone, come on let's go". Jake walked and got onto the bike while she stood still to take a deep breath. What did that mean? Did she still love me after everything I had done to her? For the first time in a while I felt hope. She started to walk away...I had to stop her.

"You're not getting on that thing!" Maybe I could have said that better...she turned slowly and stared at me, no doubt in shock.

"Excuse me?" Her cheeks began to blush which made me want to scoop her up and kiss her all over.

"You are not riding on that death trap, you could get hurt!" I said sincerely. Hanging round with a WEREWOLF and riding on a motorbike! She had no idea of self-preservation. Looks like leaving did no good to either of us.

"And since when do you care? Why does what I do affect you?!" She shouted at me and I stared in shock as her eyes flashed in anger. I felt hurt, embarrassed and angry, now was not the time or place and I wanted to rip that smirk off that _dogs _face. All I could manage to say was...

"Bella you...promised". For a moment I thought I saw the love her eyes once held appear...but it went quickly.

"And how many times did you promise? How many promises did you break?" I could see the tears welling up in her eyes and realised how much damage I had caused. She walked to get on the bike and I could no longer stop her because my mind was filled with someone else's memory.

A memory of her being lifted from the rainy forest floor, broken whispering _he's gone_ over and over. This was Jacob's gift...showing me that I had lost her...and that he had won. His face covered in an unmistakeable grin of victory.

The last thing I saw was Bella turning to see me, with the same look of pain she had worn in the forest that day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hmmm maybe this chapter is a bit sucky lol what do you think, I thought it would be good to get Edward's POV across :)**

**Let me know what you think guys because i LOVE everyone that reviews you make me soooo happy :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW or I can't continue because I don't know if you like it or not :) any ideas would be good too but I have a few surprises comeing up ;)**


	6. Confusion

**Disclaimer : everything belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 6 - Confusion**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bella POV**

My head was spinning. That was not the reunion I had imagined in my head over and over a thousand times. Edward was back...I couldn't even begin to contemplate how I felt about this. I suppose deep in my heart there was hope but also sorrow for what that would mean for Jacob. What could I do? I am so confused...there is no doubt I still love Edward more than anything in this world...seeing him in pain had showed me that. I wish I could love both but I couldn't be that selfish...which would mean I would eventually end up hurting one of them...but who?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We drove through La Push in silence until we arrived in Jake's garage. He helped me off the bike and held my hand pulling me towards the beach rather than his house. We walked hand in hand to the fallen bough and sat down.

"Bella I'm sorry...I didn't mean to get so angry...I" I stopped him before he could finish by placing my finger on his lip.

"Sshh, it's okay, _you_ didn't do anything" I smiled up at him lightly hoping he couldn't see through me and see my fears. I didn't want him to realise that in that moment when Edward pulled me away, I was happy just for his contact. I placed my arm back to my side as he closed his eyes to sigh heavily while cupping his hands around my face. He opened his eyes and stared deep into mine.

"Bella...I need to tell you something" He looked down at his feet while he mumbled this, it was quite funny to see the normally cocky Jake being embarrassed but it had me wondering what had caused it, "I...I love you Bella". He looked up at me with hope in his eyes.

"Jake I love you too" I smiled at him before pulling him into a hug. He pulled away a little too soon to stare into my eyes.

"No...I...I am in love with you Bella Swan...truly and madly in love with you" He stopped to gauge my reaction but I just froze. Of course I had known this anyway but I was shocked that the time to say it had to be now.

"Um...Jake I have to go Charlie will be waiting" I smiled lightly at him but he looked downhearted. I hated to hurt him like this but I couldn't say it back unless I truly meant it.

We got up and headed towards his bike. The drive back was silent and soon we were on my driveway. I got off and turned to kiss him on the cheek but he turned his head and caught my lips, I gave him a quick peck, smiled and headed into the house. As I heard him drive off I sighed heavily.

I led in my bed that night thinking over everything – overanalysing as Edward used to do – I was in a tough situation. I loved Jake but I wasn't in love with him, that part of me belonged to Edward whether he wanted it or not. I knew I could be very happy with Jake but it my eyes, it wouldn't be a life to me, it would be an existence. With Edward I would spend eternity happy with the man I loved more than anything...but he didn't want _me_. It hurt to think like that...but he had loved me once and I had to think myself lucky even for that short amount of time we had together. I suppose my heart had been waiting for him to come back all along.

Well, if he didn't want me, then I could at least try with Jake. Try and be happy; harder than it sounds. Even with Jake the hole in my chest was present and could be ripped open at any time so I vowed to be careful with my emotions around Edward _and _Jake from now on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**EPOV**

It was hell waiting at home...minutes felt like hours leading up to when I could sneak into her room to see my love. I would have to..._she_ would have to let me explain.

"Edward please get out of the house...you're driving me crazy!" Jasper had his head in his hands feeling my mixture of emotions.

"Fine" I snapped and stood up to run to my car. I got in and sped off down the road. How I missed this street, Bella's street. I waited round the corner until I couldn't hear the thoughts of the residents and then I ran to her house. I could hear Charlie's snores so I scaled the wall, slid her window open carefully and snuck inside taking my old spot on her rocking chair.

I couldn't believe how much I had missed...her smell, how beautiful she was and her sleep talking. She has not said anything yet so she must not have been asleep long. I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes to think. How can I win her back? Will she forgive – I didn't get to finish my thoughts.

"Hello Edward". My eyes shot open and I froze, there propped up against the headboard was my beautiful angel. I didn't know whether to flee or run to her and cling to her forever. I stayed still staring at her.

"Its okay, come here I think we need to talk", she tapped the space on the bed next to her. I felt a bit of relief but also fear at her words. I walked slowly so not to scare her and sat on the side of her bed.

"Edward...why are you here?" She asked me with a hint of happiness to her tone which made me smile.

"I missed watching you sleep..." I had to be honest with her otherwise I would never get her back.

"But...I...don't understand" She looked at me with confusion and her breathing hitched, her heart pounding in her chest. I realised that moment I had moved to a few inches from her face. Oh she was so beautiful, how could the Earth have such an angel like this? I needed to tell her before I did anything rash.

"Bella..." I stopped and looked at her to make sure she would take in every word, "Before you, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars – points of light and reason...And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything".

"But...You said you didn't want me? That you didn't love me anymore?" She said them in barely a whisper as if she were embarrassed, if it wasn't for my vampire hearing I would not have heard her.

"Bella...I'm ashamed to say that my kind, are exceptional liars". I couldn't help but pull a grimace at my own words.

"You...lied?" She looked up at me and I wished again that I could hear her thoughts.

"Yes my love, and it is the worst regret of my life, I shall spend eternity making it up to you" I meant this with all of my cold heart and being. Whether she wanted me or not I would protect her and make it up to her for the rest of my...existence.

She looked confused, almost conflicting with herself and looked up at me once more with those deep brown eyes full of acknowledgement and wonder. In that moment my resolve wavered and my lips came crashing to hers. She froze for a second but then I felt her kissing me back. My dead heart soared and I suddenly felt euphoric. She didn't fight me; I felt her heart pounding out a jagged, disjointed rhythm and her breathing turn into panting. Her fingers travelled over my face until she twisted them into my hair. I could feel every line of her body under me and I knew I should stop this but I couldn't...I had missed her too much. I had to pull away for her to breathe. I couldn't help but whisper her name as I pulled away. I led my ear on her heart as she led there trying to calm her heart and breathing.

"You and your damn rules" she shocked me with this, I had expected her to be angry.

"Are you not angry?" I asked cautiously. She gave me a look from which I couldn't understand the emotions.

"Of course I'm angry with you! You...what?" She looked confused and then anger flashed across her face. "Get out"

"Wh...What?!" I actually stuttered at what she demanded.

"I said get out...now...you can't just kiss me without asking! I'm...I'm" She failed to finish what she wanted to say.

"As you wish" I got up and headed towards the window as the hole in my chest hurt me.

"Will...will I see you in school Monday?" I turned so fast she jumped.

"You want to see me again?" I could feel a smile touching the corner of my lips.

"Yes, I...I don't want you to leave again". She looked down at her hands as she said this. In a second I was in front of her pulling her face up by her chin.

"I will never leave you again Bella Swan...I love you for eternity my love" and with that I kissed her quick on the cheek, jumped out the window and ran for home feeling absolutely elated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Soooo what you think? :/ I'm not too sure if I like it, i feel i could have done better.**

**Thanks for the reviews I love you guys but I want more for this one pleaseee**

**This chapter is especially for Zombie's Run This Town who sends me lovely reviews :)**

**Love you all PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Feelings

**Disclaimer - SM owns everything :(**

**Chapter 7 - Feelings**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It took a long time to fall asleep after Edward's visit, I was so confused. I was angry but happy. I felt happy to have Edward back in my life but angry that he would think I would let him back in so easily. I had meant it when I asked him to leave...I couldn't think straight to explain to him in that moment. I had suddenly realised that he would take it the wrong way so I made sure to ask if I would see him in school.

The happy glows in his eyes when I asked that made my anger fade almost entirely. However, I couldn't just drop Jake. I can't hurt him so I would explain to him how I felt and that it would take time to know what I wanted. Until then I would avoid any..._distractions _from them. So many emotions were flowing through me and I was happy I hadn't been reunited with Jasper. I felt like I had given Edward hope and felt guilty. It would take time for me to trust him again.

After having the hard conversation over the phone to Jake about having time to myself to think I suddenly felt horrible, knowing I would have to repeat this conversation _again_ tonight...as long as he came while I was awake.

I ate dinner quietly while Charlie watched the game; I wanted to prolong this for as long as possible. Before long, I had gotten out of the shower and looked downstairs only to see Charlie had crashed out on the sofa. I heard a small creak in my room...he was already here...and I was in nothing but a skimpy towel!!!!

I took a deep breath and walked into my room...there he was looking like a Greek Adonis led on my bed. He shot up when he took in my appearance and his eyes grew suddenly dark. Great, need to have a serious conversation and the stupid vampire is staring at me in this stupid towel. The amount of times I had tried to get this type of reaction out of him...the one time I'm not trying I manage to do it?? Wish I had known how to do it sooner. Hmmm maybe this could cork to my advantage..._no bad Bella _my head chastised me but I knew I wanted him as much as it looked like he wanted me.

"Bella", Hearing him sigh my name was bliss, it sent shivers down my spine. It was full of love and...lust?

In that second he ran, too fast for my eyes, grabbed me round my waist and pushed me up against the wall. I couldn't deny I liked it but where had this Edward been when I didn't need to talk?

"Bella, love...you will be the death of me" His eyes were so full of lust I almost gave up.

"Ed...Edward...I-I need to get dressed" I was stammering under his powerful gaze.

"Do you want to though?" He said in a rather sexy, longing voice.

What was this? Where was Edward and who was this stranger? Did my body really have this effect on him? Damn him, he was trying to dazzle me I couldn't get a coherent sentence out.

"Edward...I need to talk to you" I managed to say quite sternly and his gaze softened as he released me. I took a heavy breath, realising I had hardly breathed through that encounter. I took my PJs and got dressed quickly in the bathroom. I made my way out trying not to stare at him on my bed too much and sat in front of him with my legs crossed. He pulled me closer and placed his hands on my knees.

"Edward...I need to tell you how I feel, no interruptions!" I stated as I saw he went to say something.

I took a deep breath and continued.

"Edward, I am angry with you for kissing me but I can't stay angry with you. I don't want any more explanations of why you left, I think I understand that...but it will take time for me to trust you again. I know you say you won't ever leave me again but you have to understand that it will take time for me to believe that. Also, I can't just betray Jake and come running back to you...he looked after me when you left and picked up the pieces...I need time before I make a decision...I'm sorry that I'm being selfish but I am really confused right now...Would you understand if I said that I'm only human?"

I smiled a little at my last sentence and thankfully so did Edward...but it didn't reach his eyes, he was hurt.

"Okay Bella, I...I am willing to wait forever for you but whatever your choice I will be there for you" He kissed me on the tip of my nose, got up and soared through the window.

Oh no! I wasn't finished. I ran to the window, "Edward!!!" I whispered furiously searching through the rain. Hmph, he is not getting away that easily. I climbed up and perched myself on the sill. I can reach that tree from here, I braced myself and jumped...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AHHHH What you think??**

**The next Chapter will be OMC (oh, my, Carlisle! (: )**

**AND if you reivew I will send you a juicy bit of the next chapters ;)**

**BUT YOU HAVE TO REIVEW**

**LOTS please or I WILL NOT UPDATE lol **

**love you all**

**PRETTY PLEASE :D**


	8. Blackest hole

**Disclaimer : everything belongs to the wonderful SM :)**

**Inspiration for th****is chapter goes to Paramore, mostly When it rains, which I feel is a perfect song for New Moon, so everyone check it out and let mw know if you agree :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to Emisha and Zombie's Run This Town - love you both :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Chapter 8 - Blackest hole**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I felt the air whipping past me as I fell to the ground, I closed my eyes ready for the impact...there was none...instead I felt myself being held in mid-air. The bottom of my body felt warm but the top felt very cold. I opened my eyes, staring at the floor and noticed two sets of arms underneath me...Oh no!!!

I could hear the growls building in them as I struggled to get up, Edward quickly set me right, held me in front of him and exclaimed,

"Bella love, don't you ever do anything that could harm you like that again. If it was not already silent my heart would have stopped!"

"Who do you think you are telling her what to do?! Why are you even here _leech_?" I moaned, I didn't want this to turn into a fight.

"Bella are you okay?!" Edward asked while looking me over. Before I could answer I was silenced by Jake.

"Get away from her! It is no concern of yours whether she is or not!!" I could see Jake was getting angrier by the second so I removed myself from Edward's arms and walked toward him. I knew how to calm him; I placed my hand on his chest while pulling his chin down to look at me.

"Jake...Look at me please", I waited, "Thank you...Please do not get angry, Edward and I were talking, you must understand that we need to talk?" He closed his eyes and breathed heavily, when he opened them he just nodded.

"I'm sorry Jake but we were not finished, go get some rest and I promise I shall ring you tomorrow"I smiled lightly at him and he smiled back...but it did not reach his eyes.

"Okay Bells" He swooped me into a bone crushing hug and smashed his lips rather roughly into mine. Hmmm I know why he did that. I did not appreciate being used to hurt Edward.

He swiftly placed me back on the ground and took off into the forest. I stood and thought for a minute.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" I closed my eyes and smiled. But it was time for talking not dreaming. I turned slowly and looked up at his gorgeous face, which was leaning to the side with a confused look on it.

"Nothing", I laughed a little, "Edward, why did you run off?"

He looked torn and that little crease between his eyebrows appeared and without thinking I reached up and smoothed it with my finger. He looked into my eyes and smiled that crooked smile I adored while raising an eyebrow at me. He chuckled a little then breathed heavily.

"I listened to what you said?" He was confused and had not interpreted what I had said properly. Over analysing much?

"Edward, you didn't let me finish but like I said Jake-

"Bella, it's okay...you don't have to explain to me, I am just glad you are happy...so I will do what I can to make it up to you but I will strive to stay out of your way" and with that he turned and began to run.

I tried to reach out quick but missed and fell to my knees. I could feel the tears filling up my eyes and they began to fall down my cheeks.

"Edward!?! Please don't leave again...you don't understand!" The rain was pouring down on me, I was soaking wet and shivering with the cold...but I did not care.

"Edward...How could you do it??....I never saw it coming, you didn't even give me an ending...an explanation?" The tears were coming fast now and I as sobbing. I just knelt there vulnerable and sobbing.

"You don't know what it was like...I was not living, I dug myself into a hole and stayed there until I realised that I didn't want to see the sun anymore because it reminded me of you...of that day in the meadow. I cut myself off from everyone and burnt every bridge I had ever built so I could have an escape because I saw you in everything." I was whispering now but if I knew Edward I knew he wouldn't have left because he wanted to hear what I was saying.

"Edward...you don't know how happy I was inside, underneath the pain, when I realised you were back. You said I would move on...you were wrong, I could never move on because you took my heart with you...but I suppose that's what you get when you let your heart win. Edward I love you more than anything, more than this universe. How did we get here? Why do we like to hurt so much Edward? You left to protect me but look at the hurt it has caused? No matter what you did I...I will always love you" I looked at the ground and breathed, sobbing quietly now.

I heard a rustling of leaves and felt Edward's cold hand pull up my chin.

"I have made such fools of ourselves haven't I?" He looked sad but there was that old sparkle back in his eye. I smiled weakly as he pulled me onto my feet and into his chest. This was where I belonged in this world, in his arms breathing his scent.

"Bella...you could never know how happy I am that you still love me, nor how much I regret ever leaving you." Before he could continue I looked up and placed my finger to his lips.

"Edward, don't please...all that matters is that you are here now...I missed you so much"

"As I you my love" He smiled widely as he stared into my eyes.

"I...I think I should go to bed...It's ben a very emotional night", he looked sad, I had to stop that, "May I sit with you in school?". His face lit up after I had asked.

"Of course, I shall be here to pick you up in the morning my love" He looked up and a strange look came upon his face as he looked behind me. Before I could turn he sweeped me into his arms and scaled the wall into my room.

"Now, get changed and go to bed Bella, you have a busy day tomorrow". I noticed he grimaced when he said this and wondered what he meant.

"Goodnight Bella, my love". He kissed me on my forehead and left for home leaving me to change for bed and fall asleep wondering what had happend in the last few minutes to upset _my _Edward.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

**_Edward_**

Before I had run two seconds I recieved a text off Alice:

_Edward catch her!!!_...Oh no!!!

I ran as fast as I could to see her jump out of her window reaching for the tree but she missed! I got there in time but I was not the only one to cath her. As Bella struggled to get up,I could hear the growl in his chest and mine did the same, I set Bella upright, held her in front of me and exasperatingly exclaimed,

"Bella love, don't you ever do anything that could harm you like that again. If it was not already silent my heart would have stopped!" The _mutt_ turned on me and said:

"Who do you think you are telling her what to do?! Why are you even here _leech_?" _She doesn't want you bloodsucker, I am the one she kisses goodbye at night!_

Before I could react I heard Bella moan and I rushed to check her over, "Bella are you okay?!" Jake answered before she could.

"Get away from her! It is no concern of yours whether she is or not!!" I could see Jake was getting angrier by the second so but before I could move Bella ehind me she walked over to him to calm him, she placed her hand on his chest while pulling his chin down to look at her. _God I wish that was me she was touching!_

"Jake...Look at me please", She asked, "Thank you...Please do not get angry, Edward and I were talking, you must understand that we need to talk?" He closed his eyes and breathed heavily, when he opened them he just nodded.

"I'm sorry Jake but we were not finished, go get some rest and I promise I shall ring you tomorrow"He smiled slightly at her.

"Okay Bells" He swooped her into a bone crushing hug and smashed his lips rather roughly into hers. I shifted a bit in my place. I had no right to tear him limb from limb for that. But I know why he did that and it hurt.

He placed her back on the ground and took off into the forest just after thinking, _You see leech, I can do what I want with her without hurting her...anything_.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" I asked as she had been silent.

"Nothing", she laughed a little, "Edward, why did you run off?"

I grimaced and before I could speak she reached up and smoothed the crease between my eyebrows with her finger. I looked into her gorgeous brown eyes and smiled that crooked smile I knew she loved while raising an eyebrow at her. She blushed; I chuckled a little then breathed heavily.

"I listened to what you said?" I was confused about her meaning. Didn't she want me to leave? "Edward, you didn't let me finish but like I said Jake-

"Bella, it's okay...you don't have to explain to me, I am just glad you are happy...so I will do what I can to make it up to you but I will strive to stay out of your way" and with that I turned and began to run.

She tried to reach out quick but missed and fell to her knees. I stopped just beyond the cover of the trees, dying inside because she was hurt, I could see the tears swelling in her eyes. "Edward!?! Please don't leave again...you don't understand!" The rain was pouring down on her; she was freezing and soaked.

"Edward...How could you do it??....I never saw it coming, you didn't even give me an ending...an explanation?" She was sobbing and I felt my heart breaking into tiny pieces all over again.

"You don't know what it was like...I was not living, I dug myself into a hole and stayed there until I realised that I didn't want to see the sun anymore because it reminded me of you...of that day in the meadow. I cut myself off from everyone and burnt every bridge I had ever built so I could have an escape because I saw you in everything." She was whispering but I could hear everything she was saying.

"Edward...you don't know how happy I was inside, underneath the pain, when I realised you were back. You said I would move on...you were wrong, I could never move on because you took my heart with you...but I suppose that's what you get when you let your heart win. Edward I love you more than anything, more than this universe. How did we get here? Why do we like to hurt so much Edward? You left to protect me but look at the hurt it has caused? No matter what you did I...I will always love you" She looked toward the ground, I felt estatic! She loved me!! There was no way I am letting her go now.

I ran to her and pulled her face up by her chin with my hand.

"I have made such fools of ourselves haven't I?" I grimaced but I was still so happy that she loved me. She smiled weakly and I pulled her onto her feet and into my chest. This was where I belonged in this world, her in my arms, forever.

"Bella...you could never know how happy I am that you still love me, nor how much I regret ever leaving you." Before I could continue she looked up and placed her finger to my lips.

"Edward, don't please...all that matters is that you are here now...I missed you so much"

"As I you my love" I smiled jubilantly as I looked into her bright brown eyes.

"I...I think I should go to bed...It's ben a very emotional night", I felt my face fall, "May I sit with you in school?" My smile quickly returned when she said this.

"Of course, I shall be here to pick you up in the morning my love" I looked up ready to take her to her room and what I saw brought my happiness to a halt. In the shadow of the forest behind her, listening, with murder written upon his features...was Jacob Black, _You shall regret coming back leech, I promise you that_.

I rushed her into her room.

"Now, get changed and go to bed Bella, you have a busy day tomorrow". I grimaced as I said this, how would she handle the dog?

"Goodnight Bella, my love". I kissed her forehead and left for home thinking of what Jacob Black had in store for us.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW or you won't get to see what happens in the next chapter :p**

**BIG WOWIE :)**

**Some people may cry :p**

**Okay, okay I'll stop tryin to make you review but please for my sanity REVIEW!!!!!**


	9. Meetings

**Disclaimer - SM owns everything :(**

**REVIEW PLEASE :) this is for everyone that reviewed, love you all :)**

**Chapter 9** - **Meetings**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I woke up feeling more confused than ever. Edward was back and I realised that I love him more than ever. But I also had feelings for Jake. He was my personal sun and had helped me regain some of my life back.

As my thoughts swirled round my head I hadn't realised that Edward would be here in ten minutes to pick me up. I rushed to get dressed, reluctantly putting on something Alice had kindly sneaked into my room. Why did she insist on spending money on me? NEW dark skinny jeans, a blue long sleeved t-shirt and brown boots. Not something I would normally wear but hey, Alice would reprimand me if I didn't.

I looked out the window and noticed Edward was already leaning on the bonnet of his Volvo waiting. Knowing how impatient he used to be, I rushed downstairs and out the front door catching my foot on the doorstep... as always he was there to catch me. My heart sped up and I could feel the blush creep up my face as I stared into his gorgeous topaz eyes. He looked very amused as he pulled me up right.

"I missed your clumsiness" he said with my favourite crooked smile but pretended to be annoyed with this statement. So I pulled myself out of his arms and walked towards his car. Before I got to it he was there, opening the door for me and staring at me with a look on his face I couldn't comprehend.

"What? Aw I look dreadful don't I?" I looked down at what I was wearing but he was right in front of me pulling my face up by my chin.

"Bella, love, you look so gorgeous even the stars would be jealous of your beauty" I knew he was sincere because his eyes held so much love. I blushed at his compliment.

I moved past him and got in the car but he was already in the driver's seat. I grinned to myself.

It was a silent drive to school, not uncomfortable, just...nice. It felt nice being in his company once again, it felt...right.

We got there in record time but before I could get out of the car I was grabbed and yanked out by a small, annoyingly perfect pixie.

"Alice! Are you trying to rip off my arm?" I laughed out loud and noticed Edward adopt a wide grin on his face.

"BellaomgwehavetogoshoppingIhavetobuyyousomenewclothes!" I couldn't keep up with what she was saying but I heard 'shopping'.

"Alice, you've already bought me enough. I'm wearing your latest outfit so could you leave 'Bella Barbie' alone for a few days?" I pouted hoping she would give in.

"Hmmm okay, but I'm not giving up that easy!" She looked deflated as she said this but still kept her smile on her face.

"ALICE! Get out the way so I can see my favourite little human!" Oh my god, I forgot how much Emmett's hugs felt like my bones were being crushed!

"Emmett...can't...breathe!" I managed to get out.

"Oops...sorry" he said sheepishly while putting me down. I blushed, noticing people in the parking lot staring at our reunion.

"Ahhh, see, I can still make you blush!" This made me blush even more and Emmett burst out laughing but was elbowed in the stomach by Rosalie. I giggled at this before seeing Jasper in front of me.

"Hello, again Bella" he smiled at me but I could see guilt behind his happiness.

"Jasper, before you say anything, I want you to know that you should stop suffering and making everyone else suffer. Jasper it was an accident and I have never blamed you...once. It was completely instinctual and I know that even if you had gotten near me, you would have stopped because you knew how much Alice and Edward loved me. You would have stopped because at that moment you would have felt that I was not scared of you but concerned _for _you. I was worried that I had ruined all your hard work, so please, if anyone should be saying sorry it is me, I should have been more careful".

He looked slightly taken aback from my speech but I saw the guilt leave his eyes. Edward was looking at me with admiration and I blushed looking back to Jasper.

"Bella" he walked and I was surprised when he pulled me into a hug, I saw Edward tense but I hugged him back, "Thank you". I was glad I had relieved him of his pain. I was happy to see them all again and glad this reunion went smoothly but was nervous of the last sibling I had to greet. I turned towards where Rosalie was standing but I was pulled into a hug. I gasped in surprise and saw the shock on everyone's faces. I had never been this close to Rosalie but I hugged her back lightly still surprised. She released me and looked at me with a warm smile on her face.

"Bella, I know I gave a wrong impression when we first met but I just want you t know I'm glad we are back and that you are back in our lives". Her eyes were full of sincerity and I smiled widely at her, showing her everything was alright and that I was grateful.

"Thank you Rosalie, you shall never know how much that means to me". I meant every word.

"We better get to class before the principal comes" Edward's voice sang out above them all.

I smiled at the rest as he walked me to my class. I felt happy knowing I would enjoy school for the first time in a while.

Lunch came round quickly and Edward was outside my class waiting for me, leaning against the wall with a crooked smile. I smiled up at him as we walked silently to the cafeteria.

It felt so nice sitting with them again. I laughed along at Emmett's jokes and talked with Rosalie and Alice about a shopping trip. It was nice getting on with Rosalie and I could tell that Edward was filled with happiness at us getting on. At least someone was. I could tell from the look on Mike's face that he would rather me sit with him but I didn't care.

Biology was heaven compared to what it used to be. Sitting so close to Edward brought back the memories of the electricity that flowed between us; that still flows between us. My stomach jolted but I knew it was also because of the fear that he may not be here forever.

I was so caught up in my happiness that I forgot I was seeing Jacob after school. I felt a little sad to be leaving Edward and sure enough there he was, sat on his motorbike scowling at Edward next to me.

Edward held me by my arms and turned me to face him.

"Bella, I want you to take my cell phone with you and call me as soon as you leave" there was an urgency in his voice but I didn't understand why.

"Bella, please just do this for me" how could I say no to him?

"Okay" I smiled lightly up at him while taking his phone. He bent down and kissed me on the forehead. I walked away a little downhearted towards Jacob. He smiled at me but it did not reach his eyes.

"Hey Jake" I said with a warm smile. He stood up and I walked nearer to him expecting a hug but before I could he grabbed my chin roughly and smashed his lips to mine. I gasped and pulled away as fast as I could, for many reasons. My chin was throbbing from how hard he had grabbed me and I knew that it would bruise from his fingers. I heard a hiss and turned quickly to see Edward trying not to run at vampire speed and rip Jake apart.

I stood in front of Jake as Edward got to us and held my hands out.

"Edward stop, think where you are...please stop" I said pleading with my eyes. He tore his furious eyes away from Jake to look at my face and gasped. He lifted my chin up and examined it.

"LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" He screamed at Jake and in that moment he did not look human...he _was_ a vampire. He was trembling from anger and I wondered if I could control this situation. Jake looked sheepish, he obviously had not realised his own strength.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SOOO what you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**

**I'll love you forever if you do (cyber cookies) **

**NEXT CHAPTER IS OMC!!!**


	10. Home truths

**Disclaimer - The wonderful SM owns everything :) **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW **

**Chapter 10 - Home truths**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Edward! Please I am fine-

"FINE?! Bella bruises are already forming on your face!" He was furious but I needed to sort this all out today, no interruptions.

"Edward, please forget about it for now I really need to speak to Jake". I stroked his cheek as I said this and he seemed to calm a little. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, when he reopened them he stared at Jake angrily.

"Listen _dog, _you have marked her once but if she comes back in a state less than perfect, I shall _kill_ you" he spat.

Jake just stared at him unphased. I could tell he was speaking to him through his thoughts but I didn't psh it. I climbed onto the back of his motorcycle and I managed to blow a kiss to Edward before we sped off. his face was full of anger and anxiety.

It was a silent ride to La Push; I was getting used to these now. I was glad for now that I wasn't looking at Jake's face.

We pulled up into his driveway and walked into the house. I went and sat on the sofa willing Jake to say something. He stood with his back to me.

"Bella, will you come for a walk on the beach with me?" He asked without looking at me. I bit my lip nervious of what he would say.

"Of course Jake" I said as I got up and pulled him by his hand. As we reached the beach I went to let go and walk on but he held fast onto mine. He looked at my face and I saw he was close to tears.

"Bells...I...I am so sorry, please for-

"Jake, do not worry about it, I know you forget your own strength sometimes. Let's just say you got caught up in the moment". I laughed and he smiled in return.

"I am sorry". I remembered something I wished to ask a few days before.

"Jake that day _they_ came back, what were you saying to Edward...in your head?" I wanted to know this so badly because the pain on Edward's face had haunted my dreams. Jake looked down sheepishly.

"Well...I, um...kinda _showed_ him what you were like when he was gone, to _hurt_ him". He said this last part with some satisfaction. I stood there with my mouth open shocked at what I just heard. Before I let my anger explode I had another.

"Also, that kiss...outside my house that night? Was that to hurt him as well?" I could feel myself blush but...not from embarrassment but from anger.

"Yea...sorry". He looked down at his feet, clearly ashamed at using me. I scoffed.

"Jake...that...I...grrrr" I was so angry I was speechless. He must have thought something funny of the situation because a cheeky grin plastered his face as he looked up. I gave him a stinking look and turned to make my way back to his house. He caught up with me easily and caught me by the hand to pull me into his chest.

"C'mon Bells, you know I'm sorry, pleaseeee forgive me?" He looked at me with a pout, I couldn't help but grin.

"Maybe I will, but-

Before I could finish he placed his lips on mine kissing me feverishly. I didn't want this now so I placed my hands on the back of his neck and tried pulling him off me...but he mistook this for passion. He squeezed me tighter and I fought to be released but I was losing this struggle.

While his left hand was on my cheek, his right was on my hip and I could feel him slide it up to my waist pulling my shirt up a little as he did. _Don't you dare! _My mind was screaming, he slid his hand up a bit more and I knew I needed to get off him no. I brought my hand and slapped him across the face as hard as I could without hurting myself too much. He dropped me instantly.

"Count yourself lucky that you are a werewolf, otherwise I would have broken your jaw!" I snarled at him and turned to walk off. He gave chase and spun me around.

"Now wait a minute Bells-"

"No Jacob! How dare you...without my permission!" I was incredulous. How could he just think that was alright?! His face suddenly became angry and I flinched.

"I bet you wouldn't stop your beloved _bloodsucker_!" I stared at him open mouthed. He was gripping my arms tightly now and it hurt a little.

"This has nothing to do with Edward! We are not even back together! We are just friends-

"FOR THE MOMENT!" I flinched at his sudden outburst. I broke from his grip and moved back from him.

I felt Edward's cell phone buzzing in my pocket but did not reach for it.

"I mean c'mon Bella, admit it you were using me until he came back weren't you?" I gasped at this. How dare he say something like that to me?

"Jake! You know how much I care for you! How can you even suggest that?" I felt tears filling my eyes but fought them. They were tears of anger more than sadness.

"I LOVE YOU BELLA! Is it not enough?" I found a trace of sadness in his tone. My heart crumbled a little seeing him this deflated.

"Jake...I love you- he smiled and looked up at this with hope in his eyes, -but I am not _in _love with you and my love for Edward is eternal and can never be replaced, I'm so sorry but I have to be honest". I looked up and saw him shaking worse than ever before.

"Jake, wha-

Before I could finish, a giant russet wolf stood in his place snarling at me with very sharp long teeth.

I didn't have the time to run away and the last thing I felt was being ripped , I felt the warm blood flow onto me and then I was accepted by the painless blackness...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sooo what you think? (peeks over jumper)**

**PLEASE don't hate me!! It isn't over yet!!**

**Team Jacob peeps pleasee don't slate me :) I love you all :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Home truths EPOV

**Disclaimer - SM owns Everything**

**Chapter 11 - Home truths EPOV**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Edward_

"Edward! Please I am fine- I interupted, shocked at her comment.

"FINE?! Bella bruises are already forming on your face!" I was furious and it was only the fact that Bella cared for this _dog _that kept me from tearing him apart in front of everyone.

_**Edward, calm down...I cannot see what will happen if you fight, think of Bella. Although, I wouldn't mind KILLING him myself! **_Alice's thoughts and growls rang through my head but Rosalie's were closer to how I felt.

_**Rip that stupid **_**mutt**_** to pieces**__. _I could hear her slight growl from here.

"Edward, please forget about it for now I really need to speak to Jake". She stroked my cheek and I felt myself calm a little. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, when I reopened them I stared at the _mutt_ with as much hate as I could without scaring Bella.

"Listen _dog, _you have marked her once but if she comes back in a state less than perfect, I shall _kill_ you" I spat.

Jake just stared at me unphased. _**I would never hurt her...**_**intentionally**_**. I **_**can**_** look after her leech and can do plenty with her without hurting her!**_ He smirked in his head at this and tortured me by imagining MY Bella with him in a very inappropriate position. I was trembling and nearly gave in to the monster inside me but looking at Bella brought me back from the brink.

She climbed onto the back of his motorcycle and blew me a kiss before they sped off.

_**See ya leech, good luck winning her back after she realises she loves **_**me**_** more than you!**_He seemed confident that she did and it made me anxious. What if she did?

We got home and Alice not being able to see my love made me even more nervous. I was pacing up and down in the living room still fuming from the incident at school. It took so much effort to not rip him apart so now all that was left in me was anger and anxiety.

_**Edward will you stop worrying, she will not choose the dog! See...**_

I could see her vision of me and Bella spending time in _our_ meadow. I had been dying to take her there since we got back.

Jasper helped me calm down by sending out waves of calm and I looked at him to say thank you. Before I could I heard a shriek that broke several windows in the house.

I ran as fast as I could to Alice's room, everyone was there in seconds-

"Alice, what is it?!"

"Bella..."

I immediately picked up Alice's cell phone and rang my own...but Bella did not answer.

I saw the look on her face and froze.

"WHAT ALICE?" I tried reading her mind but it was blank!?

"Her...Her future totally changed, I either see nothing or her in hospital". I saw it then, _my_ love, led on her side, on a hospital bed covered in bandages, clearly in pain.

_**What happened to my little sis?!**_I had never heard Emmett so angry or scared.

_**We only just got her back! I have not even seen her yet! Please let her be okay!**_Esme's thoughts nearly broke my silent heart.

_**Why wasn't that **_**mutt **_**with her?**_Was all that ran through Rosalie's thoughts and I let out a horrific snarl.

"NO!!!" I turned to speed to La Push but was stopped by my father and brothers.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I was in no mood and would get to my love.

_**Edward, think about this.**_Carlisle sounded nervous.

"Edward, son, if you go there they will surely kill-

"I DO NOT CARE! Bella may be dead!" I felt a wave of calm fall over everyone and glared at Jasper who mouthed 'sorry'.

"Edward let me go; they will surely let me go if she is hurt." I found no reason to go against this, so nodded in defeat.

"Go Carlisle, GO!" He turned and ran...What if? NO I could not think like that. What if I didn't see her again? I was dry sobbing on the floor. I HAVE to see her!

_**Edward I can see her!**_I sped back to Alice's room and gasped at her vision.

_**Bella was sat on her bed with her back bare and her top held over her chest. Alice was unwrapping bandages and Bella was clearly in pain. **_

Alice was does it mean? What was wrong with her back?

_**I don't know Edward...but she is alive**__. _I sighed at this. She was not lost...WHY WASN'T THAT DOG LOOKING AFTER HER?! He knows how clumsy she is!

I would find out what happened as soon as she woke up.

Alice's cell phone buzzed and I picked it up before she even turned her head.

"Carlisle?! How is she-

"Edward I am taking her to the hospital now, Sam Uley was with her when I found them. She was attacked by a bear"

"A bear!?" Where was Jacob?! How is she? Is she going to be oka-

"Edward I think you better come to the hospital...She is in pretty bad shape, she will be taken into theatre as soon as we get there, she has lost a lot of blood...I'm sorry son".

My heart shattered. My Bella was in so much pain and I wasn't with her to make her feel better. Oh earth, please open up and swallow me now. For her pain is my pain and without her I am nothing, she is my life and soul. Please let her be okay, for I cannot live without my life, I cannot live without my soul!

Alice and I were already pulling into the hospital parking lot as I came out of my silent state. I couldn't even remember getting into the car and as we got out we rushed at an agonisingly slow human pace to Carlisle.

"Carlisle-

"Edward she is going to be fine" I sighed at this, of course I already knew this from Alice's vision but it was a relief to hear.

"She has had to have a few blood transfusions and many stitches. She will have to stay in for a few days so we can monitor her progress...as she will be in a lot of pain".

I grimaced at this.

_**Son, as we were bringing her in, she called out your name.**_

"Thank you father". I smiled at him.

After a torturing wait we were allowed into her room to see her. I walked in and nearly died...again. My love was so sweet in sleep but seeing her attached to machines broke me. I fought hard to keep control and walked slowly to sit by her side. I gasped as she turned her head to the other side.

A red raw slice travelled from the inner corner of her left eye down to the side of her jaw. Not deep enough for stitches but deep enough to bleed and possibly leave a scar.

Oh my god! Why her? Why was she always put through so much pain? If I had not left, none of this would ever have happened and she would have never spent time with that mutt! He could not even look after her properly! Where was he?!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ahhhh what you think? please review ?**

**Give me any ideas you have or anything you want in the story?**

**Love you all**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO EMISHA AND OGEY-OGEY-OGEY :D**


	12. Awake

**Disclaimer – SM owns everything but I like to believe :p**

**Chapter 12 – Awake**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I could hear whispers around me as my mind came back into consciousness. Where am I? I could feel a cold hand squeeze mine and felt happy knowing my Edward was with me. I felt safe with him here. I could hear them clearer now.

"Alice?" His velvet voice could bring me back from the gates of hell. It touched the air like a butterfly and caused my love filled heart to flutter.

"Eeeeek!! Not long Edward, she will wake up in...but oh!" Before I could hear what Edward was saying to her, a searing pain ran through my entire body, my back was on fire! I shot up, my eyes open and let out an ear-splitting scream.

The pain that I felt was unbearable, almost as bad as when James bit me! I stopped screaming, knowing it would cause Edward and Alice pain. I sat upright with my eyes closed and breathed heavily for a while trying to calm myself...but that didn't stop the tears falling down my cheeks.

"Bella, love...please open your eyes" His voice was the best medicine I could have, I calmed down quite a bit, turned my head and looked into his black eyes.

"Edward...you need to hunt, you're in pain" I said as I stared at his gorgeous face. He chuckled a little and I saw Alice relax in her seat.

"My love I think that is the least of my problems, are you okay? Do you need some pain relief?" I shook my head at this, he being here took my mind off the searing pain in my back and besides...I didn't want to waste another second when I could spend it with him. I stared into his dark eyes. They were full of love and then all of a sudden they turned serious.

"Bella, love...can you remember what happened? Sam Uley said you were attacked by a bear, but why was Jacob not with you?" He said this so quick I almost didn't hear him. I sat, thinking, trying to remember the last thing I did. I could see Edward getting impatient so I held up my finger to him, a sign to let me think.

I remembered getting on Jake's bike and driving to La Push, he asked to go for a walk...um...right! He then tried to touch me in a very inappropriate place and then...OH MY GOD! I told him I loved Edward more than him and then he...he...he attacked me!? He actually phased and attacked me! Edward must have seen the realisation in my eyes.

"Bella, love what is it?!" his voice shook with worry as he wiped my cheek. I suddenly became very aware that tears were falling down my face again.

"I just remember being attacked...I can't remember what exactly happened. All I remember was being jumped on and then waking up just now". It came out in a rush but I knew he heard me. He grabbed my wrists gently and kissed each hand.

"Bella, where was Jacob?" He asked me with determination in his eyes.

"Um...I had talked to Jacob and...I told him I needed to take a walk on my own". I prayed that he couldn't tell I was lying and when I looked into his eyes I could see anger rather than disbelief.

"He should not have left you alone! I knew I couldn't trust that _dog!"_ The anger I saw in his face shocked me but I couldn't even imagine what he would be like if I told him the truth. I could not, would not let his family get hurt because of me. I could not allow the treaty to be broken.

"Edward, please relax. I'm just so happy you are here" I said as I led back down, wincing as my back hit the bed. I noticed the nurse enter from the corner of my eye.

"Good afternoon Miss Swan, the doctor has said to give you more pain relief so I'm afraid that I shall have to ask your guests to leave" She said with a kind smile on her face but still-

"NO!" I jumped up again and regretted it immediately. Edward jumped up and grabbed my arms.

"Bella, love, please rest you are in much pain, I promise I shall see you again soon" His eyes were sincere and full of pain as he leaned down to whisper. "_I shall be back later tonight to watch you sleep my love, I shall be with you, do not fret". _I smiled up at him and before I felt the familiar blackness surround my mind I saw Alice...staring at me with a knowing look in her eyes.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I spent five horrible nights in that hospital. The only thing I could think about was Jake. What was I going to do? How could I make sure Edward didn't find out? At least he could not read my thoughts. It was so hard seeing him here. He was in so much pain, because I was in pain. I tried to make myself better for him and he seemed grateful for my cheerier mood.

Angela, Jessica and Mike visited too, Edward made sure he wasn't there when I had other visitors...especially Charlie. I don't think I could deal with that at the moment. But finally today, I get to go home. Carlisle said Alice will be over every day to change my bandages which I was grateful for, better than a stranger.

I stayed silent in Charlie's cruiser on the slow ride home; I just wanted to see Edward again.

"So...you've forgiven him?" I shot my head around in disbelief.

"Wh...what?" I was shocked by his revelation, how did he know? He read the emotion off my face and surprisingly he chuckled.

"Bella, I spoke with Carlisle, so I gathered that he was back...and I bumped into him yesterday as he was leaving." He became quiet at the end, for a strange second, I thought he had been talking about Jake.

"What...what happened?" I became worried instantly.

"Bells, it's okay, I obviously know how much you love him judging from your reaction when...well...you now, when they...left" He was worried about me going off the deep end again and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"And I noticed how chipper you have been the past few days, so I knew something was happening, I thought I hated the kid but when I saw him" He shivered remembering it, "He looked dead Bells, worse than you did when he was gone and I realised...even though I don't know why they left, _they_ love you too. And I'll be honest...It will be nice seeing Alice again. As long as you're happy, then I'm happy Bells." He smiled at me and I smiled back, fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

"Thanks Dad, but there was never anything to forgive" I croaked.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

That night was one of the best nights of my life. Granted, I was in pain...but _my_ Edward was with me, helping me sleep by humming my lullaby. It felt so right with him there and I slept peacefully, dreaming of him. But...part of me wondered, I knew he was upset to see me hurt...but did he really still love me? Would this insecurity stay with me forever?

He left that morning to get changed and Alice was coming over to change my bandages...I was nervous; I had not even looked into a mirror since the...accident. She didn't take long to jump through my window.

"Hey Bella!" She smiled widely at me and I smiled back. I could tell she knew I was lying about the accident but I was happy she never pushed to find out why. I moved to the end of my bed and took my t-shirt off to hold over my chest, I winced as she gently took off the bandages. When she was done I stopped her picking up the new ones.

"Alice...I want to see" She looked at me and sighed.

"I knew you would" She got up and went to the bathroom for the floor length mirror; she came back in and placed in against my bedroom door. I breathed deeply and walked to it looking at the floor. I turned my back to the mirror, opened my eyes and turned to look. I gasped!

Down my back, were three deep claw marks running from my right shoulder blade to the lower left of my back. They were stitched but it didn't stop them looking horrible and bloody. I looked to my face and gasped again. There running from underneath my left eye to my jaw was a pink, healing slice. Not deep enough for stitches but I could tell there would be a faint scar. I felt the tears well in my eyes as I went to sit back down in front of Alice. She looked like she would cry if she were human and I carried on as she wrapped me in fresh bandages...not in pain because of what had happened...but because I knew Edward would see this through Alice's eyes.

**So what do you think? It aint over yet! :p**

**This chapter is dedicated to the lovelies – **

**Zombie's Run This Town**

**Emisha**

**Ogey-Ogey-Ogey**

**Ashley8516**

**Lovely people who give amazing reviews ^_^**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! ^_^**


	13. Repercussions

**Disclaimer – SM owns everything.**

**Chapter 13 – Repercussions**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Beep...beep...beep. _I groaned as I reached over and switched my alarm off. I led back down onto my pillow, thinking about how today could possibly go. I felt embarrassed at the attention I received on my first day at Forks High...so how would my first day back since my...accident... be?

I got up and had one of my 'human minutes' as Edward liked to call them. I got dressed slowly and winced as I felt the cotton of my top scrape over my back. I went to have breakfast and was grateful that Charlie had left for work. After what happened he was constantly asking if I was okay. It was starting to get a little old.

I finished eating and looked out of the kitchen window to see _my_ Edward leaning on the bonnet of his Volvo, looking godly as usual. I grabbed my bag and went out to him. I would have run if I didn't know he could see the pain I felt on my face.

He held my hand all the way to school and I was grateful. Before I knew it we were there and I tensed as Edward let go to get out of the car. He came to help me out. He leaned in and said the words I needed to hear, "_its okay my love, I'm here". _I smiled up at him and slowly got out. I was thankful that most of the students had gone in because of the rain. It meant there were less stares to blush at.

"BELLA!"

Scrap that! Blushing present. I groaned a little as I saw the big teddy bear running towards me. I smiled but felt slightly wary that Emmett was going to pull me into a vice grip. He skidded to a stop in front of me, clearly reading the warning on Edward's face. He walked to me slowly and gave me a, surprisingly, gentle hug. I sighed and hugged him back.

"Thanks Emmett" He had a wide grin plastered on his face and I turned to see Rosalie and Jasper.

"Hi Bella, I'm glad you're okay, it's good to see you again" I could sense no lie in Rosalie's words and gave her a big smile. I noticed that Edward and Emmett were smiling widely too. I had a shock when Jasper came and hugged me lightly. I would never get used to Jasper hugging me but it was nice.

"Bella, I'm so glad you are okay, welcome back" He pulled away and I smiled at him. If I didn't leave soon I would cry. Edward sensing my emotions from Jasper's thoughts saved me.

"Come on guys, let us go or we shall be late" I love this man so much. Wow, calm down Bella! I smiled to myself. No matter what happened in the past I will always love him but that does not mean I won't punish him for leaving in the first place. I dropped my smile, confused...when had I become so...devilish? Maybe Emmett had rubbed off on me.

It felt horrible being in class without Edward...having to endure Jessica's constant questions. Thank god I had not seen Mike yet and thank god lunch came quick. Time to see Edward and the rest of the family. Family...that sounded nice, one I would hopefully be a part of in the future.

I sat down and smiled gratefully at Alice who had gotten me food. I picked at it, not really hungry. I wondered where Edward was.

"Alice, where's Edward?" She smiled knowingly at me before speaking.

"Well, he kind of heard Mike telling Tyler and Eric that he had been looking after you when we left and that you had got pretty...close?" Oh my god? Seriously there is something wrong with that kid! How dare he? I felt kind of bad for him though, silly to say (and think) such things around Edward. Alice smiled at me and I laughed.

"His funeral." I liked believing that Edward may have been jealous but was cut short remembering leaving my Biology work in my truck.

"Holy crow! I left my assignment in my truck-no Alice it's okay- I can get it, I would like the walk" I got up and walked out of the building, headed for my truck. I was almost there when I saw them...Volkswagen Rabbit. Oh no! Not now. I was not ready and...OH MY GOD, Edward was here! He would hear their thoughts?! My breathing became laboured and before I could run I saw Quil getting out of the car, closely followed by Jacob, Embry and Seth stayed put. My heart stopped. Jacob looked a mess and the rest of them were giving me looks of sympathy. That did it...I did not need pity, after all Jake was the one who did this!

"What the hell are you doing here? I hope you know you may have just committed suicide" I glared at Jake's face willing my determination to stay. I couldn't crumble in front of him.

"Wh...what?" He looked at me with pain in his eyes. He didn't understand that Edward would hear him. He forgot...stupid mistake.

"Just say what you want and then I suggest you hurry and leave" I said quickly hopefully making my point.

I heard a low growl and turned to see Alice about five feet behind me. SHe was half way between standing and crouching.

"What is HE doing here?" Alice knew. No doubt about it and I could see from her shaking that she was trying not to rip him to shreds.

"Bells...I needed to see you, I'm so sorry...I...You will never know how bad I feel...I beg you, please forgive me. I will always regret what I did...I...I" I could see he did not know what to say. He was clearly upset but all I could think about was what he did...obviously that was all he could think about. I jumped as I heard it. From behind me came the most terrifying sound I had ever heard in my life. It was filled with anger and pain. I turned suddenly to see Edward, two feet in front of me holding my arms...with eyes filled with black hate and bloodlust.

"Edward...".

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Soooo what you think? Bit short but EPOV will be better :p **

**REVIEW PLEASE ^_^**

**Love you guys! **


	14. Repercussions EPOV

**Disclaimer – SM owns everything.**

**Chapter 13 – Repercussions EPOV**

The past few days have been heaven...and hell. I was euphoric at being in my love's good graces once again...but I could not help feeling guilty at her horrific injuries. I had not seen them with my own eyes as she had tried very hard to ensure I never would see them. But unfortunately I had seen them through my sister's eyes. I had been waiting on the edge of the forest for Alice to change her dressings and felt heartbroken as I watched, through Alice's eyes, her explore her injuries. If I was human I would have died from this pain and regret. I saw her sit down and cry and heard Alice understand in her thoughts that it was because I had seen it...and not because she was in pain.

I tried my hardest to be there for her as a friend...but it was hard. It took everything I had not to hold her in my arms and kiss her passionately. I knew from Alice and I saw it every time I looked into her eyes that Bella loved me. But I had to wait for her to be ready.

I was brought out of my thoughts by my love, walking slowly towards me. I hugged her gently and opened her door for her. I held her hand the entire way to school. When we reached the parking lot I felt her tense, I rushed to help her out and whispered in her ear. "_It's okay my love, I'm here"._ I couldn't help but feel 'dazzled' as Bella used to put it, as she smiled up at me with love in her eyes. Luckily I had driven a bit slower to make certain that the parking lot was empty of most students. Bella seemed to relax a little until-

"BELLA!"

I tensed; I saw Bella blush and groan as Emmett ran up to us at human pace. She smiled.

_Edward she is nervous and wary. _I looked at Jasper and nodded in thanks before turning to Emmett and giving him a warning look. He skidded to a stop in front of us.

_Oh...right, sorry bro...Gentle._

He walked to Bella slowly and gave her a gentle hug. She sighed and hugged him back.

"Thanks Emmett"

_I'm so glad my little sis is alright! _He had a wide grin plastered on his face as he let her down and she turned to Rosalie and Jasper.

"Hi Bella, I'm glad you're okay, it's good to see you again"

_I'm so glad she is okay. _I smiled at this and noticed Emmett was too.

_My two fave girls getting along._ I suppressed a chuckle at this and noticed Jasper walk over and hug Bella.

"Bella, I'm so glad you are okay, welcome back"

_Edward, it's okay, she is just really happy. But you may want to leave now before it gets too much and I start crying. _He chuckled internally as he pulled away.

"Come on guys, let us go or we shall be late" I stated as we said goodbye and walked towards the building. I was staring at Bella's face and wondered why she went from smiling to confusion? I would have to ask later.

It was hell being without Bella for a few short hours. But those hours felt like years. I was watching her through everyone else's thoughts and felt her pain as she was interrogated by Jessica. Not only about the attack but about our surprise return and...Our, (hopefully) relationship.

The bell went; Alice and I got up to go to lunch. I couldn't wait to see Bella again. I was stopped short in my thoughts by none other than _Mike Newton_. He was talking about _my_ Bella. I could hear him in front of me bragging...and lying.

"Yea, she was so distraught! Until I started looking after her! We went out a few times and-

He was cut short by my growl, he turned and his eyes were terrified once he had noticed it was me behind him. His _inappropriate _thoughts were still in my head, bringing the monster deep down to the surface. Alice rolled her eyes and left.

_I'll tell Bella for you, don't be long Mr. Green eyed monster._

I turned back round to see _Newton_ leaving and hastily followed. I managed to get in front of him quickly and turned to face him.

"Hey, _Mike" _I smiled at him, showing him my very dangerous teeth. He seemed to get the message.

"He...hey Edward, listen...back there-

"I do not wish to hear where your motivation came from saying such things _Newton,_ but I would like to think that maybe you will not go saying things about Bella which are not true again, understand?" He nodded weakly and I turned to leave but before I entered the cafeteria I could hear Alice.

_Edward DO NOT OVEREACT! _I wondered what she was talking about but as I got to the exit into the parking lot I _saw_ it.

The scene was set in front of me, Bella, Alice and four of the Quileute tribe. I could see in Alice's thoughts that she was trying not to rip Jacob apart but why? What were they doing here? That is when I saw it.

"Bells...I needed to see you, I'm so sorry...I...You will never know how bad I feel...I beg you, please forgive me. I will always regret what I did...I...I" I didn't really hear what Jacob was saying but I saw in his head what he was saying sorry for.

**Jacob's Memory begins**

_Bella gave Jacob an angry look and turned to make her way back to a house. He caught up with her easily and caught her by the hand to pull her into his chest. Her touch sent a shock through his system._

(I don't care if she stinks of leech, I'll make her mine)

"_C'mon Bells, you know I'm sorry, pleaseee forgive me?" He looked at her with a pout and she grinned at him. This made him extremely happy._

"_Oh okay, but-_

_He placed his lips on hers without letting her finish. She placed her hands on the back of his neck._

(Finally a reaction, she obviously wants me too!)

This brought a small growl from my chest, I could see she did not want this at all and I became angrier as I continued to watch the scene.

_While his left hand was on her cheek, his right was on her hip and he slid it up to her waist pulling her shirt up. He was thinking about how good it felt. Bella's eyes shot open and she slapped him across the face. He dropped her instantly. _

"_Count yourself lucky that you are a werewolf, otherwise I would have broken your jaw!" She snarled at him and turned to walk off. _

I suppressed a chuckle at Bella's threat.

_He gave chase and spun her around._

_(_What, I'm so confused? She didn't pull away last week?)

"_Now wait a minute Bells-"_

"_No Jacob! How dare you...without my permission!" She was bright red with anger. His face suddenly became angry and she flinched._

"_I bet you wouldn't stop your beloved _bloodsucker_!" Bella stared at him in shock._

"_This has nothing to do with Edward! We are not even back together! We are just friends-_

I flinched at this statement but was glad that she had told him to stop.

"_FOR THE MOMENT!" She flinched and moved away from him. He could see her cell phone buzzing in her pocket but she did not answer it._

"_I mean c'mon Bella, admit it you were using me until he came back weren't you?" She gasped at this. _

"_Jake! You know how much I care for you! How can you even suggest that?" He could see tears forming in her eyes but he was too far gone to notice._

"_I LOVE YOU BELLA! Is it not enough?" There was a trace of sadness in his voice. Deep in his heart this was all he wanted...to be loved by her just like the leech was._

"_Jake...I love you", he smiled and looked up at this, "but my love for Edward is eternal and can never be replaced, I'm so sorry but I have to be honest". _

Through his thoughts I could feel him shaking violently and could see the shock on her face, she did not believe he could hurt her.

"_Jake, wha-"_

_Before she could finish he phased – thoughts only consumed with sadness and hate he lunged for his prey catching her face before his claws settled and travelled down her back. Before he could strike again, the giant black wolf tackled him to the ground. He realised what he had done and succumbed to the blackness._

**Jacob's Memory ends**

Before I could gather my thoughts I let out a roar so hate filled I saw my Bella flinch. I ran so fast I was in front of her holding her arms before she had turned fully around. Luckily there was no human in the vicinity to witness my exhibition. The heat coming off Bella's body and her heart pounding in her chest sang to me and at that moment I was scared. Not for Jacob Black who I desired dead...but because the monster within me had come out to play and rejoiced in my moment of weakness. I could not control him for long...and Bella's blood sang to me more than ever.

**Uh-oh...peeks from behind imaginary Edward =p**

**What you think? I was deeply worried about showing the memory and do not know if I did it in the best way? Let me know anyways ******

**Another cliffy for you =p**

**This chapter is for my beloved friend ^_^ -**

**Emisha, who has stuck with this story all the way ^_^ Go to her profile to read her amazing story All That Remains It's the best ^_^**

**Thank you to all that reviewed :D**

**Please REVIEW!!!**


	15. Outcomes

**Disclaimer -**

**Me - Hey, do I own Twilight?**

**Edward – Nope, Stephenie Meyer does**

**Me – Oh, okay...do I own you?**

**Edward – Nope...but I can be shared**

**Me – Oh thank God!**

**(Wakes up from dream)**

**DAMMIT!**

**Chapter 14 – Outcomes**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ed...Edward?" I stuttered, staring up at his face. It didn't even look like _my _Edward. His eyes were black as night and his face was contorted into one filled with anger and hate. The phrase _If looks could kill_ sprang to mind...whoa, déjà vu.

I admit, I am scared...not for myself but for Jacob and Edward if he hurts anyone. His soul is too good to relish hurting Jacob...even if he deserves it. What to do? I could feel Edward trembling and was shocked to find that he had stopped breathing.

Oh no! My blood is not helping this situation right now. _My _Edward is not here at the moment...the _vampire_ Edward is! I tried to pull myself from his grip but he held tight.

"Edward, let me go please and I can leav-

"NO! Just remain still for a moment, love". I stared into his eyes...even when they were the blackest of black they were gorgeous. I placed my hand on his face and kept my eyes on his. I knew he wouldn't hurt me...but I understand that the battle inside him must be hell.

Alice stood directly behind him just in case; she was worried because she could not see the outcome of this altercation. I kept my eyes firmly on Edward and in that moment, I felt all the love for him I had fill me. I willed him to see that in my eyes as he stared into them. _Please Edward, hear me when I say that I love you more than anything._

I knew he could not read my thoughts so I tried to show the emotion I felt on my face. He stared at me and I noticed him relax his burrowed eyebrows. His eyes stayed on me but they softened. I moved my hand to his neck, stood on my tiptoes while staring into his eyes and placed a gentle love-filled kiss onto his gorgeous marble lips.

I went to pull away but I felt him twist his hand into my hair and pull me closer. I kissed him back with as much passion I could muster. I almost gasped when I felt his tongue slide over my lower lip but I did not complain. I opened my mouth and touched his tongue with mine. He growled and my eyes rolled up in pleasure. I grabbed Edward's hair and deepened the kiss...but it was over faster than it had started. I didn't even notice him place me back on the ground.

I looked into his eyes and noticed that they were still black...but not from bloodlust. They were filled with love and a hint of desire and I blushed and went to turn away. He pulled my face up by the chin.

"Never turn away, my love" He smiled at me with that dazzling crooked grin and I blushed more.

"I love you Bella" I smiled and looked at him. I had not said it to him since the night of our talk and this would be the first time in front of everyone...but I did not care who knew. It was time Jacob accepted it and time for me to forgive Edward fully. I may not trust him fully yet but I can forgive him easily. I took a breath and closed my eyes.

"I love you too Edward, more than anything" I opened my eyes to see their reactions. Alice had a gigantic grin on her face and she was trying not to jump up and down. I turned but could not see Jacob's face as he was staring at the ground. I looked back toward Edward and saw Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper standing by the steps smiling. Finally Edward, I turned and saw a look of shock on his face. He knew I loved him...but was upset that I had not said it for a while and knew I needed time.

His eyes held such love and devotion; I knew my choice was right. He could never hurt me...I was right. His face turned into that favourite grin of mine. I sighed; grateful it was over when I remembered...it wasn't. I looked up in time to see Edward give me one last smile before lifting me up, turning around and placing me next to Alice before turning back to Jacob. I could see the side of Edward's face as he spoke to Jake.

"Oh...You didn't think I had forgotten about you, did you _mutt?" _he said the last word with such malice and I heard the members of the pack growl. Why wasn't Sam here?!

"I was just temporarily distracted by _my_ love! Now...back to tearing you apart!" In a second Sam had appeared from nowhere and stood in front of Jacob, the others flanking his sides.

"Sam! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I shivered from the venom in Edward's voice. I could tell he was desperate to get to Jacob.

"Cullen. We will not allow you to harm Jacob, you know it will mean war if you harm him" Sam's voice boomed over the pack's growls.

"Listen, _dog!_ You are claiming to be better than us? I think I have every right to harm him! So much for being 'the protectors'!" They all winced at this and Jake looked up angrily at Edward. It was silent for a moment and I could tell Jacob was speaking to him through his mind.

"ENOUGH!" Edward, if possible, became angrier and his eyes were back to that haunting black.

"Face it _dog;_ you could not handle her wanting _me!_ You were too selfish and stubborn to realise she could not love a _mutt_ like you when we were desperately in love with each other!" I was shocked at Edward. He was normally so polite, he must have been livid to be this...cruel.

"How do you know she does not love me _leech_? Have you asked her?" My jaw dropped in shock, how could he think I loved him?! Edward turned to take in my expression but before he could answer Jacob, I jumped in for him.

"Love _you?!_ Jake are you insane? I _love_ you but I was not _in_ love with you! You were my best friend! My personal sun as I used to call you! Why could you not accept that or settle for that? I was broken – I saw Edward wince at this but I carried on – and you helped me get better. But my heart was always with Edward! But you kept on trying and look what you did to me!" Before Edward could stop me I turned and lifted my shirt up to my shoulders. I heard everyone gasp except for Alice. I pulled it back down and saw the pity and disgust on the pack's faces. I saw the shame and regret on Jake's. I could see he had tears in his eyes but it was too late to take it back. I looked at Edward and his face was unrecognisable again.

".._mutt!" _Edward hissed through his gritted teeth.

"You think I don't regret it! If you had just stayed away it would not have happened!" Jake spat at Edward. I realised this was a bad thing to say...for me. If what Edward said was true about leaving...I knew he would blame himself and leave. I couldn't have that.

"Don't you dare blame Edward! You did this...even if Edward had not come back...the day I confessed I still loved him and could not love you in the same way...you would have done it then!" I felt the tears streaming down my face, stinging my cut.

"Why Bella? Why could you not forget him?" his voice was sad but his eyes were on Edward, clearly telling him something.

Before I could say anything, Edward roared and lunged for Jake's throat.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AHHHHHHHHHH scary! Poor Edward, wonder what Jake was saying :p **

**Me - Oh Edward darling? Would you please tell us?**

**Edward – Yes love, as soon as the lovely readers REVIEW then I shall tell you!**

**You heard the vamp, get to it pleaseeeeeee, love you :D**

**Once again thank you to all who reviewed – Emisha, Zombie's Run This Town, Twilight86, Ashley8516, BronzeHairedMystery, Erin Austen, Kaylamarei2012. LOVE you all!! ^_^**


	16. Outcomes EPOV

**Disclaimer – Edward and everyone/everything belongs to SM.**

**Chapter 15 – Outcomes EPOV**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ed...Edward?" she stuttered, staring up at my face with those gorgeous brown eyes. I could see my reflection in her eyes. I didn't even look human anymore. The monster was well and truly raised from his pit and my anger and rage was so much that seeing the worry in my love's eyes could not remove it. Worry not for her...but for me. How do I deserve this glorious creature in front of me? My angel...

Bella's blood was flowing through the air and driving the monster crazy. He rejoiced in my moment of weakness and was begging me to take her right there. I shouted NO in my mind...I would not let him have her...she was mine! I could feel my body tremble as I fought him.

Bella's eyes flew wide in realisation and she attempted to release herself from my grip, but I held fast.

"Edward, let me go please and I can leav-

"NO! Just remain still for a moment, love". I interrupted as she stared into my eyes...I knew they were black from my hunger and hatred but she still looked upon me with love and devotion. She shocked me by placing her hand on my face. She stared deep into my eyes with understanding. She believed I would not hurt her...and for that I loved her even more.

_What should I do? I can't see what is going to happen...Edward please fight it! _Alice's thoughts filled my head and Bella could tell she was anxious but she kept her eyes firmly on mine trying to communicate. Even though I could not read her thoughts, I knew what she was trying to say. I had never seen as much passion, devotion, admiration and lastly...love in anyone's eyes before now. I understood that Bella was trying to let me read her mind even though she could not allow me...I knew she was telling me she loved me.

In that moment I realised...how could I have been so stupid? Bella loved me and I her. I now fully knew that I could never ever hurt this gorgeous creature in front of me, for I loved her too much. Knowing she loved me and hearing her say, I love you. This is the sweetest phrase that any heart can share; and it's the only one I feel whenever she is around. Because there are no other words that really can define that special feeling that I have just knowing she is mine.

Realising this made the monster subside easier and I felt like a weight had been lifted. I relaxed under her stare and kept my eyes firmly on hers. She moved her soft, warm hand to my neck and feeling her pulse under her skin made my heart soar rather than my throat fill with venom. This feeling was the best in the world...knowing she was here, alive and mine. For that was what I wished for most, her now to be happy, with me...forever.

She kept her eyes on mine and stood on her tiptoes to place a gentle love-filled kiss onto my lips. She closed her eyes and went to pull away...but I had not had enough.

I twisted my hand into her hair and pulled her closer to me. I felt her kiss me back with an exhaustive amount of passion. I felt her gasp against me and I slid my tongue over her lower lip but she did not complain. She opened her mouth and I growled as she touched my tongue with hers. I could feel her smile against my lips and noticed her eyes roll back. So she liked hearing me growl? This was new. I would have to keep that in mind.

She grabbed my hair and deepened the kiss but-

_Ahem, Edward I know you're happy with your new found _'_control' but we are in public! _

I suddenly remembered we were in the school parking lot and reluctantly pulled away and placed her back on the ground.

She looked into my eyes and I noticed that they were still black but I saw that she knew they were from love and a different kind of hunger. She blushed and went to turn away. I pulled her face up by her gorgeous soft chin.

"Never turn away, my love" I smirked at her and she blushed again. Hmmm I can still dazzle her.

"I love you Bella" She smiled and looked at me. I knew she still loved me but she had trouble saying it back. I knew I would have to earn her trust back but just seeing the love in her sparkling eyes was enough. She took a breath and closed her eyes.

"I love you too Edward, more than anything" She opened her eyes.

_EEKKKKKKK, I didn't see that coming! I'm so excited/happy, I don't know!_

Alice's thoughts barely reached me.

_But...Why?... _Jacob's thoughts did not make much sense and could not reach me through my emotions.

_Ha! I don't think I've ever seen him speechless! _I couldn't even react to Emmett.

_Maybe things can go back to normal now. Yay we have Bella back for good! _Rosalie sighed.

_Woah! I have never felt so much love and happiness coming off two people before! _Jasper was trying to control himself; otherwise he would be kissing Alice with so much love.

I stared at Bella as she took in everyone's reactions. She finally looked at me and I could see my face in shock in her eyes. I loved this woman with my whole being and being with her, the way she made me feel made me take back my beliefs of not having a soul.

I grinned at her and she sighed but her eyes turned to worry in an instant...ah yes! The dog! She looked up and I smiled at her before turning her around and placing her next to Alice before turning back to Jacob.

_Edward please, we only just got Bella back we cannot lose you. Think before you do anything! _Alice calmed me but not enough.

"Oh...You didn't think I had forgotten about you, did you _mutt?" _I spat the last word and heard the members of the pack growl. Where was their leader?

"I was just temporarily distracted by _my_ love! Now...back to tearing you apart!" In a second Sam had appeared from nowhere and stood in front of Jacob, the others flanking his sides.

"Sam! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I would kill that _mutt!_

"Cullen. We will not allow you to harm Jacob, you know it will mean war if you harm him" Sam's voice boomed over the pack's growls.

"Listen, _dog!_ You are claiming to be better than us? I think I have every right to harm him! So much for being 'the protectors'!" They all winced at this and Jake looked up angrily at me.

_Protectors! We are! If I remember rightly _leech_ I was not the one to leave her to freeze to death in the woods. _I _fixed her and she was perfectly fine with me trying to do tha-_

"ENOUGH!" I wanted to hurt him so badly for hurting my love.

"Face it _dog;_ you could not handle her wanting _me!_ You were too selfish and stubborn to realise she could not love a _mutt_ like you when we were desperately in love with each other!" I could hear a little gasp from Bella and wondered if I had upset her. Before I could find out -

"How do you know she does not love me _leech_? Have you asked her?" Wait...I had not even considered this. What if Bella did love him? What if she had moved on? I heard her gasp and suddenly became anxious. I turned, ready for her answer but she shocked me with her answer.

"Love _you?!_ Jake are you insane? I _love_ you but I was not _in_ love with you! You were my best friend! My personal sun as I used to call you! Why could you not accept that or settle for that? I was broken –

I winced at this and she looked at me apologetically before continuing.

– and you helped me get better. But my heart was always with Edward! But you kept on trying and look what you did to me!"

Before I realised what she was going to do she turned and lifted her shirt up to her shoulders. I heard everyone gasp except for Alice, although I could hear her growl in her chest. I had seen her injuries through Alice but could never have anticipated my reaction to this. Three long raw red gashes covered her back. My mind filled with so much hate and even though Bella could not see, I heard Jasper fall to the ground with my emotions.

_Edward...please...stop...ahhh!_

_I AM GOING TO KILL THAT MUTT! HOW DARE HE HURT MY LITTLE SISTER! _I could hear Emmett's roar and Rosalie attempting to keep Emmett from attacking the dog but her thoughts didn't reflect her actions.

_If we were not in public, that dog would be in pieces right now!_ Her growls sounded menacing.

I was too far gone. I saw Bella wince as the material of her shirt caught her as she pulled it back down. She turned and faced the pack with dignity. I saw the shame and tears in the _mutt's_ eyes but that only ignited my anger even more.

".._mutt!" _I hissed through my gritted teeth. It was taking everything I had not to kill him right there.

"You think I don't regret it! If you had just stayed away it would not have happened!" He spat at me. For a moment the thought crossed my mind that it was my fault but my love stepped in and eased my pain.

"Don't you dare blame Edward! You did this...even if Edward had not come back...the day I confessed I still loved him and could not love you in the same way...you would have done it then!" She was crying and I saw her wince as her tears touched her cut.

"Why Bella? Why could you not forget him?" His eyes were on me the whole time; luckily for him Bella would not see what he was showing me.

_She was forgetting you pretty fine before you came back leech! _

A horrible image of them kissing spread through my mind like a fire...and like a fire the burning of hatred spread through me.

_Like that leech! At least I could touch her!_

Before he could stop himself a scene came into my mind which I was sure Bella did not know had happened. He was sat in the tree outside her window watching her...as she was in her underwear getting undressed! He was imagining her in _that_ underwear with him!

Before anyone could say anything, I roared and lunged for the _dog's_ throat.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ahhhhhhh ! Oh my, poor Edward! I would hate to be able to hear EVERYONE'S thoughts! **

**Dedicated to the wonderful –**

**Emisha – Read her story All that remains!!! It totally rocks!**

**REVIEW PLEASE and you shall receive a cyber muffin ^_^ and maybe a quote from next chapter :p**


	17. Kick in the teeth

**Disclaimer - Everything belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have had annoying University essays to do!**

**Please Read and Review!!!**

**Chapter 16 - Kick in the teeth**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I could hear the snarls and hisses as I stood there in shock. What had made _my_ Edward react like that? I was brought out of my daze by Emmett's shouting. I looked up and saw the love of my life slam into my old best friend, sending him flying into a tree. Sam grabbed Edward around his shoulders but Edward broke out of it easily as he was not in wolf form.

I turned and saw Alice with a worried look on her face. Even she could not predict what would happen. Emmett and Jasper were already running towards the forest to help and I could not help but follow. Alice grabbed my wrist but before she could speak –

"Alice, you cannot keep me away! I will not stand by while someone I love gets hurt!" She looked at me with hurt in her eyes. I did not mean to get angry with her but I _had_ to go!

I ran into the trees to see Sam stood between Edward and Jake, who was in his wolf form, while the pack stood behind.

"Sam I do not wish to harm you, my business is with _him!" _Edward's face was full of fury and his eyes were focused on Jake who growled. It was so tense in the forest I was surprised that a fight had not started already. The wolf I knew as Paul was shaking and snarling and Emmett looked ready to kill. He was far from the happy Emmett I knew and loved. He looked...deadly.

"I shall not allow you to harm Jacob, Cullen, he-

"HOW CAN YOU PROTECT HIM, HAVE YOU NOT SEEN WHAT HE HAS DONE?!" Edward was beyond furious; I was unsure what Jake had done but the pain and anger in Edward's face made me collapse to the ground. I would do whatever it took to take away his anguish. I loved him more than anything. I would do anything for this man and I would follow him to the ends of the earth.

"I, unfortunately, am well aware of Jacob's...memories but he shall be dealt with by his own people-

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH! He deserves to suffer for what he did!" I saw Alice walk run past me to Edward's side.

"Edward-

"NO ALICE! What he did is no better than what those vile lowlifes in Port Angeles attempted to do! Except he is someone she knows!!" I gasped. What did that day have to do with Jake-

I know we kissed, but I was not forced into it so...what had happened. I looked up and noticed Edward and Jake had realised I was there.

"What...what are you talking about Edward?" I wanted to know what had made him so angry. Sam turned to speak first.

"It is nothing Bella; please leave us to discuss this-

"NOTHING?! YOU CALL WATCHING HER UNDRESS THROUGH HER WINDOW NOTHING?!" I gasped and stared in horror at Jake, was...this...true?

"Is...Is this true??" Jacob just stared at his paws.

"Jacob? I asked you if this was true." I asked him angrily and noticed him flinch at my tone. Sam was staring at me with pity in his eyes. Jacob looked up at me and I could see, even in wolf form, his eyes were filled with regret and loss and I realised it was true.

"Wh...I..." I stumbled over my words until I found what I wanted to say. I looked him straight in the eye and said, "You disgusting pervert! And you wonder why I can never love you like I do Edward? You just couldn't settle for being my best friend could you? Well listen now! I _love _Edward and I always will. How could I love someone who follows me and watches me undress?! Edward is right! You act just like a _dog!_"I gasped at myself. I would never in my life have dreamed to have said what I just did. I could never be so cruel...but everything that had happened over the last week had bottled up and now had exploded through me.

I saw pain flash across Jacob's face but before I could feel sorry for him...he snarled and his eyes flashed dark with anger. He jumped for me but Edward lunged for him and slashed at his face. Jacob yelled and fell to the floor before scrambling and jumping for Edward. Seth appeared in wolf form and hit Jacob out of the way. Sam has phased and was now dragging Jacob off with Seth and the others.

I fell to the ground with all the emotions I was feeling and let the blackness claim me once more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could hear the dog's snarls and Emmett and Jasper's growls behind me.

_What's wrong leech, can't handle a bit of competition?_

I let out a feral snarl and lunged again, I could see him prepare and so I turned at the last moment and slammed into his side, sending him into a tree. The leader grabbed me around the shoulders, _Do not do this here, I cannot allow you to do this! _He was in his human form soI broke from his grasp easily, breaking a few of his fingers in the process.

_Edward! There are too many I cannot see anything! _Alice's panic could not reach the monster which stood in my place. I heard Emmett and Jasper follow me into the forest but I turned and snarled at them – a clear warning that this was my battle.

I turned back towards that _dog_, their leader stood in front and just to the right of him.

"Sam I do not wish to harm you, my business is with _him!" _My emotions were not helping Jasper who, filled with the fury I was, started to growl. The dog looked at me and growled.

"I shall not allow you to harm Jacob, Cullen, he-". How dare he try to protect that animal! I did not allow him to finish.

"HOW CAN YOU PROTECT HIM, HAVE YOU NOT SEEN WHAT HE HAS DONE?!" I was beyond furious; my heart filled with pain knowing he had taken advantage of _my _Bella. I heard someone fall to the ground but I did not look. I would cause this _mutt_ as much pain as possible!

"I, unfortunately, am well aware of Jacob's...memories but he shall be dealt with by his own people-"

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH! He deserves to suffer for what he did!" I was shaking at this point, holding back at the monster which desired this dog's blood. I felt Alice arrive at my side.

"Edward-"

"NO ALICE! What he did is no better than what those vile lowlifes in Port Angeles attempted to do! Except he is someone she knows!!" I heard Bella gasp. What was she doing here? I filled with pain knowing she had seen me like this and I turned to look at her, worried. I could see her face in thought. She seemed confused and she looked up and saw the dog and myself watching her.

"What...what are you talking about Edward?" She looked pained and I could see the sadness on my face in her eyes. Sam turned to speak first.

"It is nothing Bella; please leave us to discuss this-" I turned to start on Sam. How dare he say it was nothing!

"NOTHING?! YOU CALL WATCHING HER UNDRESS THROUGH HER WINDOW NOTHING?!" Bella gasped and I saw her look at Jacob in horror.

"Is this true??" Jacob just stared at his paws.

"Jacob? I asked you if this was true." She was angry and I smiled at his flinch. From his thoughts I could see that she rarely called him Jacob, so he knew this was bad. Jacob looked up at Bella and I could see his eyes were filled with regret and loss but this would not help him.

"Wh...I..." she stumbled over her words, obviously in shock. I saw a look of determination flash across her angry face as she stood up. She looked so adorable when she was angry but I would still have hated to be on that side of her wrath. She looked up at the dog and said, "You disgusting pervert! And you wonder why I can never love you like I do Edward? You just couldn't settle for being my best friend could you? Well listen now! I _love Edward_ and I _always_ will. How could I love someone who follows me and watches me undress?! Edward is right! You act just like a _dog!_"I gaped at her, shocked by what she had said. My innocent Bella...standing up for herself. She was not weak anymore. She was hardened and I knew it was my fault but I could not have been more proud of her. She looked shocked at her own words before looking at Jacob for his reaction.

I could not help but feel sorry for him when a flash of pain struck his features. I know my dead heart would break if she ever spoke to me in that manner...but I would never take advantage of her love. I heard his thoughts before I saw his actions.

_Why does HE GET TO HAVE YOU?!_

How dare he! I growled as I saw him dive for Bella, there was no way I would allow him to harm her! I lunged at the right time and caught his face with my sharp nails. He yelped and fell to the ground and I could feel the anger and hurt which vibrated through the pack. Jacob scrambled up and jumped for me but a young wolf, Seth, dived for him, knocking him out of the way. Sam ran forward in his wolf form and helped Seth drag Jacob deeper into the trees.

_We shall need to discuss this later Cullen. _I nodded to the wolf and relaxed my crouch.

I heard someone fall to the ground but before I turned around-

_EDWARD!!!HELP HER!? _I spun round quicker than vampire speed at Rosalie's thoughts and saw my love on the ground. Her eyes were closed but her breathing was steady. Before my brothers and sisters thoughts could reach me I had picked her up into my arms and started to run towards the house.

I ran as fast my legs would go but it seemed too slow. I felt relief when I caught sight of my home.

Carlisle was at the door already...Alice must have rang him. I ran straight past him, up the stairs to my bedroom and placed her onto my couch. Carlisle was right behind me.

_What happened Edward?_ His thoughts cried out to me as he checked her over. I filled him in of the past events and told him Bella's reactions, I spoke so quickly that even with his vampire hearing Carlisle had trouble hearing me. By this time my family had arrived and were sat on the floor of my room, watching Bella anxiously.

"She will be okay Edward, her body is just allowing her to recover from her emotional stress" I sighed heavily at his words. I was grateful that he had said them aloud to ease my family's pain as well as my own.

_It is a shame that the first time we have seen her since we have been back is under these circumstances, Edward._

"Sorry Carlisle, I know you and Esme have missed her terribly, I did not want to rush her into anything" I turned and smiled at Esme.

_It is okay Edward; she is here now..._She turned to look at Bella's face. _I finally have my little girl back and now my son can be happy. _My heart soared at her thoughts. Maybe...No...It would be foolish to think that after everything that has happened, we would be allowed a happy ending. Surely something else is going to tear us apart?

_Edward, for once will you just accept that Bella loves you...she chose you! So be happy for once! _I turned and looked at my brother, shocked at his thoughts. I knew he could feel what I was feeling but for Jasper to call me up on it like that was...a wakeup call. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Edward...Bella is going to wake up in 30 seconds!" Alice's joyful tone and infectious happiness affected everyone in the room and their thoughts of excitement calmed me. She was about to wake up! And I would have to suffer for my actions. How could she want a monster like me...

"Edward?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sooooo? Do you like it =)**

**REVIEW PLEASE and I shall put the next one up ASAP!!!**

**Love you all!! x x x**


	18. Acceptance

**See Update quicker than normal :D That is what you get for revewing! Thank you to all that reviewed and to my close friend Emisha who has stuck with this story throughout!**

**Disclaimer - Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 18 – Acceptance**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As I started to regain consciousness, I could hear faint voices around me.

"Edward...Bella is going to wake up in 30 seconds!" I could hear that little pixie's excitement. So, where am I? I feel very comfortable on whatever I am lying on and if Alice and Edward are here, then I must be in the Cullen house?

Edward...The love of my life! Esme and Carlisle...How I missed them! Edward said that he would never leave me again, if he meant that, then I would have to have a serious talk with him.

"Edward?" I opened my eyes slowly, everything started to become clearer and I realised I was in Edward's room. I turned and saw the whole Cullen family facing me, smiling. Edward walked towards me, knelt down and took my hand in his. I forced myself to sit up and stretched out my aching body. My back was sore and I knew they would need cleaning soon.

"Bella, my love, are you okay?" There was worry in his eyes as he looked me up and down.

"Yes Edward, I am fine, just a little sore but other than that I'm quite peachy" I said the last part with a smile and noticed them all relax. I looked towards the door and saw Carlisle and Esme. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes already. Esme looked like she was struggling to stay still and Carlisle had a wide grin on his face. I stood up, letting go of Edward's hand and ran to Esme. I had barely moved an inch when I was scooped up into her embrace.

"My sweet Bella! I cannot express how much we all have missed you! I have missed you terribly my daughter!" I cried like a baby into her shoulder and she let me. Esme was the kindest and most loving person I knew. I had missed her like my own mother and it felt good to be around her once again.

"I missed you so much! You cannot possibly know how happy I am right now! I love you all so much!" I managed to say through broken sobs. She released me too soon and, wiping my tears away I turned and hugged Carlisle.

"It is good to have you back sweet Bella, I am glad to see you out of a hospital however!" He chuckled lightly at this and I smiled up at him.

"Thank you for everything Carlisle!" My emotions were tiring me out. What an eventful day! But there were matters that needed to be discussed. I turned towards my true love.

"Edward?" He smiled at me as he took my hand and led me to the couch. I turned and noticed that we were now alone, the others kindly giving us some privacy.

"Edward, are you okay?" I studied his face carefully, ending at his gorgeous eyes. They were worried and ashamed.

"Bella, how can you treat me like this, are you not disgusted with me?" I was shocked at his question, why would I be disgusted with him? He saw the confusion on my face and continued.

"You saw me in a light I had always hoped to hide you from. I am disgusted with myself, I am a monster and I hope one day you will be able to forgive me". I thought for a moment...and then burst out laughing.

"I am glad I amuse you my love, but is there a reason for your outburst?" He sounded annoyed but the smirk playing at his lips told a different story. I placed my hands on his face and pecked his luscious marble lips.

"Edward, what you did, you did for me. You protected me and I could not be more grateful. How can you be so foolish to think of yourself as a monster? _He_ is the monster. _He_ hurt me remember but if I remember rightly...you, when my blood caused you pain like none before, fought the thirst and kissed me so passionately instead? So who is the monster Edward Anthony Cullen? Because I have not chosen_ him,_ I have chosen a perfect man who I want to spend the rest of my life with".

I believed that if he could have cried he would have.

"My sweet, loving, beautiful Bella, I shall never deserve a strange but perfect creature like you but I shall spend the rest of my existence making you happy". Before I could burst into tears he took my face into his hands and kissed me with his gorgeous lips. He pulled back too soon.

"Are you tired my love?" He looked at me with those stunning eyes and I almost forgot his question.

"Yes, but Charlie-"

"Alice is speaking to Charlie right now and you will not have to be home for several hours, so you are welcome to have a nap Bella". I smiled at this perfect vampire and nodded. He picked me up and took me to Alice's room and led me on her bed.

"This shall be more comfortable for you" I smiled and rested my head on the pillow and closed my eyes. I sensed the weight of the bed shift and felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me into his chest. The last thing I heard before my peaceful slumber was the sound of his elegant voice, humming my lullaby.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EPOV**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Edward?" I could see her opening her gorgeous brown eyes slowly. Recognition flashed across her face and she blushed as she noticed us all there, smiling at her. Oh how this human girl had affected my family. Never before had I seen them hold such love for something other than each other; even Rosalie, her thoughts ever since our return, held nothing but admiration and even...love, for my Bella. I went and knelt before my angel and took her hand into mine. Her warm skin set mine on fire and I smiled. She forced herself to sit up and I could tell her back was causing her pain.

"Bella, my love, are you okay?" I hated to see her in pain and wished there was something I could do to help. I struggled to block out everyone's thoughts from my head, each echoing the same thing; _is Bella okay?_

"Yes Edward, I am fine, just a little sore but other than that I'm quite peachy" I sensed my family relax at her words and I saw Bella turn her head to take in my mother and father. I felt a warmth spread through me as I saw the tears of happiness fill her eyes...but guilty at the sadness of the absence they had gone through.

_My baby girl! _Esme was struggling to stay still and wished to run to Bella, but she was afraid of hurting her. Carlisle was happy that he was seeing my Bella in different circumstances, rather than a hospital bed. I shot my head round when I felt Bella releasing my hand but my heart filled with love as I saw her get up and run to Esme. Esme was already there by the time she had taken an inch.

"My sweet Bella! I cannot express how much we all have missed you! I have missed you terribly my daughter!" I hated seeing Bella cry, but I knew it was from happiness. Esme was glowing from the love she was giving out. Bella took a needed breath before speaking.

"I missed you so much! You cannot possibly know how happy I am right now! I love you all so much!" She said this through broken sobs. If I could have cried I would have. Our leaving had caused her so much pain and this just made me feel worthless.

_Edward...? _I looked at Jasper and shook my head, I did not need a lecture right now.

Esme wiped away her tears before handing Bella to Carlisle, she hugged him like a father.

"It is good to have you back sweet Bella, I am glad to see you out of a hospital however!" He chuckled lightly at this and she smiled.

"Thank you for everything Carlisle!"

_She is very tired Edward, she shall need a rest soon. _I smiled at Jasper in appreciation. Bella turned at smiled at me.

"Edward?" I smiled, took her hand and led her to the couch. I was very grateful for my family leaving us at this moment.

"Edward, are you okay?" I cannot believe this woman, she has had to endure so much pain and yet she is worried if I am okay. Her selflessness makes me feel even more ashamed of the monster that I am.

"Bella, how can you treat me like this, are you not disgusted with me?" I was taken aback by the look of shock and confusion on her face. She obviously did not understand what I was saying.

"You saw me in a light I had always hoped to hide you from. I am disgusted with myself, I am a monster and I hope one day you will be able to forgive me". She looked deep in thought and then did something I would never have expected...she burst out laughing. I was slightly annoyed but could not help the smirk that played on my lips. This beautiful woman never did what I expected.

"I am glad I amuse you my love, but is there a reason for your outburst?" She placed her warm hands on my face and placed a small soft kiss on my lips.

"Edward, what you did, you did for me. You protected me and I could not be more grateful. How can you be so foolish to think of yourself as a monster? _He_ is the monster. _He_ hurt me remember but if I remember rightly...you, when my blood caused you pain like none before, fought the thirst and kissed me so passionately instead? So who is the monster Edward Anthony Cullen? Because I have not chosen_ him,_ I have chosen a perfect man who I want to spend the rest of my life with".

I could not argue with her. Damn her brilliant logic. Again, if I could have cried I would have. This woman was my one true love and I would love her always.

"My sweet, loving, beautiful Bella, I shall never deserve a strange but perfect creature like you but I shall spend the rest of my existence making you happy". I saw the tears well her eyes but I would not let them fall. I took her face into my hands and kissed her gorgeous lips. I was amazed by how my own control had come and now her blood had no effect on it whatsoever. I could kiss this gorgeous woman all night long...but she had to rest. I pulled back too soon.

"Are you tired my love?" I looked at my gorgeous Bella and knew I had dazzled her. Oh how I love to dazzle her. She could never know how I feel having this effect on her.

"Yes, but Charlie-"

"Alice is speaking to Charlie right now and you will not have to be home for several hours, so you are welcome to have a nap Bella". She smiled and nodded. I picked her up and took her to Alice's bed. I was too aware of her warm body flush against mine. She drove me crazy and it took all of my will power to put her down.

"This shall be more comfortable for you" She smiled and snuggled into the pillow. She closed her eyes but smiled when I wrapped my arms around her body. I started to hum her lullaby sending her to sleep, where I would listen to her oaths of love for me over and over.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hope you like it!!**

**PLEASE** review!! It would make me happy and I will update sooner!!!

LOVE YOU ALL x x x


	19. Remembrance EPOV

**Disclaimer - Everything belongs to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer!**

**Chapter 19 – Remembrance EPOV**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I led there listening to Bella's sleep talking, I could not help but think of how much we had been through the past week. I thought back to the first day of seeing her again.

I frowned at the stares my family had received but was shocked by their thoughts, especially _Newton's _and Angela's.

They hated me for hurting Bella. In their minds I had 'broken' her and they hoped I was ashamed to have come back. Angela could not understand how I could leave Bella when we looked so in love. She was disappointed and hoped that our return would not upset Bella even more. They were right, I was ashamed for everything I had done to her but I had believed it was for her safety. It had taken months for Alice to talk to me again and even though Esme understood, she had felt like she had lost a daughter and her son.

I cringed as I witnessed Bella's breakdown in front of Alice but I would never let her know I saw that. I had been confused of her outburst because I had believed that she would get over me. But we had been gone a year and then come back. So I knew it must not have been easy for her...it was not easy for me.

I felt Alice's sadness and love for Bella. Her thoughts hurt me even more, _What have we done to her?_

Oh how ashamed I was to admit that I was jealous, for Alice to be able to touch her while I cowered away; frightened of the rejection that I was sure to receive. I had missed her terribly; it makes me wince to think of the state I was in when we had left. I had been comatose until Alice's vision...

I had missed her gorgeous mahogany hair, her porcelain skin, her beautiful deep brown eyes and even her clumsy nature. This perfect creature had such an effect on me; she rendered me speechless with her classic beauty. She had not changed one bit but she was more beautiful than ever before.

I smiled when she had suggested shopping to Alice. I know she hated shopping , so it gave me hope but caused me pain to think that she offered this because...maybe, she still loved us.

The day had gone too slow for me, I was nervous to see her but excited at the same time to see her with my own eyes.

I rushed to the cafeteria; I did not want to run into her in the corridor, I would wait until a more private time. I could sense her outside the room and I knew she was hesitating because of me.

I searched for her through the student's thoughts and found Angela Webber walking towards her. She was stood outside the door with a look of conflict and pain on her face and it killed me to know I had put it there.

"Bella!" She jumped and turned to look at Angela,

_Oops, I didn't mean to scare her...She looks so sad._

"Sorry...come on, you coming to lunch?" I saw her face change while she thought. I hoped she would come in but I was nervous of her reaction to me.

_Edward, will you calm down please otherwise I shall either burst into ecstatic tears or go jump off a bridge!_ Jasper was frustrated with my ever changing emotions. He was so used to my self-loathing throughout our time away that he and Alice had left for a while. Now we were back, my random emotions caught him off guard.

"Um, yes" I felt happy at her confirmation but this intensified my nervousness.

Angela pushed the double doors open and I saw her. My heart soared at her beauty. In a human sense she looked terrible, she had lost some weight and her eyes looked empty. Her clothes hung off her, hiding her stunning figure, which I was slightly grateful for, but I was sad at how..._dead_ she looked. But she was still my beautiful Bella. She was still the woman I wished to dream of at night. The woman I wished to hold in my arms forever more and I would give anything to make her happy.

_Grrrr_. I chuckled in my head as the emotions got a hold of Jasper and he gave Alice a passionate kiss. Alice was pleasantly surprised but stopped to look at Bella.

A breeze from the closing doors caught her scent and sent it to me. It was as potent as ever. She smelled delicious and I had to concentrate very hard on staying in my seat.

_It is alright Edward, you won't hurt her. You are over this._

I knew my eyes had blackened but Alice was right, I had no desire to take her life. Being away from her had almost killed me and even if the monster in me was begging for her...he could never have her. I would never let him have her.

I watched as Bella got her food and sat with Angela. _She is going to look at us in 26 seconds._ I nodded to Alice and continued to look at her while counting the seconds. I turned my head to the window just as she looked at us. I did not want to see hate in her eyes. Alice continued to smile at her and I saw her eyes through Alice's, she looked, broken. Her eyes contained so much pain but at the same time love. I winced inwardly, knowing that she had never got over us. We were both broken and I would do anything to make us whole again.

Her beautiful face continued to stare at my head and there was no anger in her eyes. She seemed weak, like she had given too much and had nothing left. This broke my heart and I desperately wanted to take her into my arms and make her better.

Her face was twisted into thought and then she did something that made my silent heart fly...she laughed, a beautiful sound which I would never forget. In my moment of weakness I turned too quickly and my eyes caught hers.

She looked down and blushed. Oh how I had missed that blush. The monster loved seeing the blood rush to her cheeks but the love in my heart for her was stronger and he was pushed deeper away. I wished to stroke her cheek and ask her why she was blushing but I knew it would take a lot for her to trust me again.

I shall have to ask her why she laughed when she awakes.

Angela's voice shook me from my thoughts of Bella's hold on my heart.

"Bella, have you spoken to him?"

"No and I don't plan to" She said to Angela and I caught the note of anger in her tone. My heart almost broke right then. I felt like I needed to leave, I hated not being near her and guilt flooded through my system. I had hurt her too badly for this to be fixed.

_Edward, she is going to look at you in 5 seconds._

I turned my eyes to the table as I felt her eyes bore into my head.

"Edward...I love you" Bella's voice shook me from my thoughts and I smiled as I kissed her forehead.

No matter what happens, I will forever be in love with Bella Marie Swan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you like it! It all fluff! LOL**

**REVIEW please :) They make Edward smile!!**

**The faster you review the faster I'll update!! x x x**


	20. No control EPOV

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed!! I LOVE them all! **

**Disclaimer - Everything belongs to the wonderful SM.**

**This chapter is dedicated to EMISHA for all her help and wonderful advice, truly an inspiration! GO to her profile for her amazing story, All that remains!!**

**Chapter 20 – No control**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The stupid leader of the _dogs_ is lucky I didn't rip his head off. I would not normally be impolite but his arrival at my house made it certain that I had to spend seconds away from my Bella.

His smell hit Rosalie first and I heard her snarl from the door. I removed myself slowly and quietly from Bella's warm body and ran to the bottom of the stairs.

_Why is this dog here Edward? We have not broken OUR side of the treaty._

Rosalie's thoughts made the memories vital to this discussion resurface.

Carlisle arrived seconds after me to ensure no violence would take place. He calmly walked in front of Rosalie and held out his hand.

"Good afternoon Sam Uley, how may we help you?" His voice, always so calm but his thoughts thought o the possible dangers that faced his family. Sam shook Carlisle's hand but there was discomfort etched onto his face.

"I am here, unfortunately, to discuss the treaty we are bound by" There was sadness and worry in his thoughts, worry for what he foresaw...was Bella's future heartbreak.

"I know you can see my thoughts mind reader. Let me explain them to you."

"Please come in" I was interested in this creature. He was not as...ill-tempered, as the others. He was polite, like Seth, who always had Bella's interests at heart. After their time together in La Push, he had come to see her as a sister and he would do anything to protect her. I motioned Sam towards the couch and he sat, ready to tell us his tale.

"My fears _are_ what you saw but you must be confused as to why that is one of them. I shall start at the beginning." He took a deep breath and his thoughts showed guilt for having to replay this to me...I knew what he was going to say but I wanted to hear it from his point of view.

"Hours after you had all left...Billy Black received a frantic telephone call from Charlie Swan. Saying Bella had not returned home. It was the early hours of the morning. He had searched for her but to no avail. Jacob was worried that she had been taken but he did not know of our...situation back then."

My jaw clenched at his name and I suppressed a growl.

"So I volunteered to search for her. I phased to look for the girl and caught your scent in the woods surrounding her house. I am ashamed to admit that I had believed you had..._taken_ her"

"She was no PET to us _dog_! We left _for_ her!" I was surprised that it was Rosalie that came out with this outburst and noticed that the rest of my family had congregated into the living room.

"Rosalie! Please carry on Sam" Esme was kind as usual, wondering what state we had left Bella in. Unlike me, she had not heard about this.

"As I said, I caught your scent and then...I was the one to find her. I do not wish to cause you pain but from my experience...it...it was the most disturbing memory of my life. It still haunts me. I shall explain why later. I found her at 1:20 in the morning, lying on the wet forest floor soaked through."

His eyes seemed distant and I could see it in his head as he remembered it.

"She was led clutching her hands to her chest where her heart is. I honestly thought she was dead...she...looked dead. I woke her and carried her back to her father. She whispered, "He's gone", over and over. I had never met the girl who loved the cold ones but it broke my heart to see her so...broken."

His memory tore at my mind, tearing it at the seams and screaming at me in all its vivid colour and intensity. I wished it to go away but I could not move my body. I was frozen in the depths of his memories, dying from what I saw. I had seen this from Jacob...but it was much worse because this was not shown from Jacob's smugness; but from Sam's sympathy and pain.

"I apologise for what you see but you must understand. The reason why I was so distraught from her pain is...I trust you have heard of imprinting?" I managed to look up at him and nod.

_What could this possibly have to do with Bella? _Alice was confused as to why this werewolf trend had affected Bella.

"Well, through imprinted I found my soul mate Emily and...one day...she got...hurt" He looked to my eyes and showed me his memory. I could understand why it was hard for him to talk about. He had hurt the one he loved and I could relate to his fears perfectly.

"When that happened, I ran away from my problems; being away from her pulled at the cables that attached me to her. It hurt so much but it hurt me more that I had caused her pain."

I felt for this dog. We had more in common than I thought. He had left the one he loved because he _had_ hurt her. He had suffered but returned to her. Then I felt more guilt than ever before because _I_ had not hurt Bella. I just assumed that I would so I left her alone in those woods. I should have made sure she was safe!

"That night I found Bella, her reaction shocked me. I have never heard of imprinting within the vampire race but...her reaction to losing the one she loved was worse than I had ever felt being away from my Emily. I found out from Billy and Jacob that for months she did not eat, talk or do...anything. She was a walking zombie. She shut down; just doing basic human actions in order to survive. But it was different, it was like she had not survived; she just lived in a shell. Even after she started coming to La Push and getting better...she looked dead. I was confused as to how a human could bond so...purely, to a vampire. I know you have your mates butI did not realise it was in a true love way. I believe that you are her soul mate mind reader."

I nodded to him in thanks as this was all I could manage to do. It killed me that I had left her in such a state but I knew that I had been no better. I had believed her love for me to be superficial, she was human and she would get over me. I now realised that neither of us would have reacted the same way if this was true.

Esme was distraught that we had left her in that way; Carlisle was comforting her but his thoughts showed nothing but remorse. Esme was dry sobbing onto his shirt and mumbling, "My poor Bella, why her?"

Alice's eyes were full of tears she would never shed and she clung to Jasper for dear life.

_It was my fault, I never said goodbye. Maybe she would have been better if I had said goodbye._

I looked to her and shook my head. She pouted and nodded; Bella would still have broken down.

Emmett was the strangest I had ever seen him, no jokes, he just stood there behind Rosalie trying to contain himself.

_How does this relate to the treaty?_ Rosalie was getting impatient with Sam and I turned to warn her to keep her mouth shut.

"I apologise again for that Edward." He took a deep breath and continued. "My fear Edward, is that you are her true love and she will never let you leave again as you all know how stubborn she can be"

Alice smiled at this and I chuckled a little. Yes, we did know but we would not leave her again.

"I do not want her to go through that again but that is not the only problem we have. Jacob despises you with a passion for leaving her and because she loves you the way she cannot love him. He will do anything to win her back and he will not stop if he gets to you Edward. I saw it in his mind; if you are out of the way he believes that he can get to Bella. He is not as selfless as you mind reader, so I feel that it is time to refresh the treaty. Seeing as though it was Jacob that originally broke the treaty by telling Bella what you are, this may work in your favour." He looked up confidently and straight to Carlisle.

"What did you have in mind Sam?" By this time I already knew.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Soooo I hope you liked it. This was a chapter I wanted to chuck in before I carry on with my original idea :)**

**Please read and REVIEW !!**

**Lots of love, cyber muffins and topless Edwards!!!**

"A soulmate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks. When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are; we can be loved for who we are and not for who we're pretending to be" (Richard Bach)


	21. Anxious heart EPOV

**Read and review pleasee :)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters involved :( SM does.**

**Chapter 21 – Anxious heart EPOV**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I looked into Sam's eyes and immediately shot up.

"NO!" I managed to get out between my growls.

"Edward?!" Esme reprimanded me. _He is a guest! Sit down, he has been nothing but courteous. _I looked at her apologetically before Sam cleared his throat for my attention.

"I apologise Edward but I can see no other alternative, this may be the only way to keep the peace. Besides, I believe that she would have eventually."

"You're wrong! How could she after...after what he did to her?!" I was fuming that he even suggests this new condition to the treaty.

"Ummmm, hello? Not all of us are mind readers you know?" Emmett pulled me from my outburst, even he managed to keep serious at this trying time.

"What is it that this dog wants?" Rosalie still held no trust for Sam or any of the others.

"I shall not allow it Sam; I care too much for her to put her in that position!" I spat in his direction.

"Ahem" We turned slowly. Why now? Standing at the bottom of the stairs, in all her glorious beauty, was my Bella, twiddling her fingers and blushing copiously... She heard everything?

"If this has something to do with me then I would have liked to have been woken" She said this in a rush while looking at her feet almost embarrassed... but I could tell she was slightly irritated. I shot to her in an instant, picked her warm body up and ran to sit with her on the couch.

The little V between her eyes, a remnant of her anger, bothered me, so I smoothed it away with my finger. I smiled sheepishly at her gorgeous deep brown eyes. "I am so sorry my love that I did not wake you, but you are here now so if you would like, Sam shall tell you his...idea" I grimaced at this but brought my eyes back up to hers and smiled that crooked smile I know she loves. She looked up at my expression and her face went blank, eyes wide. I chuckled and she shook herself and blushed deeply. I lifted myself to whisper in her ear. We both knew everyone could hear us but I did it for Bella's pretences.

"Did I dazzle you again my love?" she blushed, clearly embarrassed, and nodded. I loved the effect I had on this woman. I was brought back to the current situation from Alice, clearing her throat.

"I do apologise, Sam, please...enlighten Bella with your suggestion". I added the last bit sarcastically. I wasn't very happy with this idea – tenser than I let Bella, or my family see. Only Jasper was aware of how tightly wound I was, feeling the anxiety emanating out of me. He did not understand the reasons behind my emotions and was on edge because of it.

All of my family's thoughts were on the same level. They would not allow Bella to come to any harm, whatever the situation was. Surprisingly, Rosalie's were the most protective, other than my own. Alice was frustrated that she could not see what was to happen.

"Well, Bella, as you may have heard, I filled the Cullen's in on what occurred while theywere away". Like me, she grimaced at this and turned her head agonisingly slow to look at us. She stared at me last with her apologetic eyes but I sent her a reassuring smile.

"It is okay my sweet Bella, there is nothing for you to be sorry for, please do not cry" A single tear fell from her beautiful face and I wiped it away with my thumb. She smiled and blushed, her cheeks filling a gorgeous pink and nodded. I pulled her into my side as she faced away from me to look at Sam.

I felt Jasper's calming effect on the situation and turned to thank him with a nod. He smiled weakly at me, his thoughts filled with confusion over my emotions.

"Bella...I came here to discuss changes to the treaty that was created many years ago. It was believed that the cold ones and werewolves were, 'natural' enemies, but as your vampires have a completely different lifestyle we were able to adapt to the situation. The treaty has already been broken, although not intentionally, Jacob told you about the legends. I have spoken to the elders and we feel that, in order to keep peace, we should adapt the treaty to those involved today. So, we propose that your vampires shall be allowed to La Push with permission but they shall not hunt on our lands and on another condition."

I could see Bella's brow furrow in thought as Sam's words sunk in.

"But...why...why would they want to go to La Push? To keep the peace from what?" This was the moment I was dreading, she always did what I least expected and as I could not read her thoughts, I wondered what she would decide. Sam took a deep breath before continuing.

"Bella, to keep the peace and attempt an amicable relationship between our kinds...we would like you to speak to Jacob and try to absolve the differences that have come between you. He believes that, even though he caused you pain, that you and him are meant to be together and the fact that the Cullen's are preventing him from seeing you does not sit well with him. It is taking a lot of control to keep him from turning up here but I fear that if he does break from my control, then I shall not know what his true intentions shall be. He has gained great control over his mind and it is becoming more difficult to view his thoughts as he tries so hard to push us out. I think that he will not hesitate in a fight between him and your mate but I judge that it shall be better if he is able to make his peace with what he has done". When he finished I turned to see the shocked faces of my family. But what disturbed me the most was, the calm look Bella was showing and the shock on Jasper's, combined with the silence of his mind. I could only wait to see what Bella had decided.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope it's okay :/ My confidence isn' so great with this one :(**

**I won't update unless i get reviews!!!! :)**

**Please REVIEW!!! Thank you to everyone tha reviewed the last chapter!!! LOVE YOO!!!!**


	22. Overreactions

**Disclaimer - Everything belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer =)**

**Chapter 22 – Overreactions **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

I stood at the bottom of the stairs, wondering why Sam had come to the house. I had to stop myself from running into the room when I found he was going to tell the story of my...breakdown. I watched them carefully as he told them and winced at the obvious pain in their eyes. I was shocked when I heard Rosalie's interjection.

"She was no PET to us _dog_! We left _for_ her!" I felt a sudden adoration towards Rosalie for this and I knew that I had, indeed, found another sister among the Cullen family.

It hurt me that the Cullen's, especially Edward, had to endure that memory of Sam's. I had hoped that I would never have to relive it, particularly when it caused them pain. I knew that it had hurt Edward when Jake showed him in anger but to watch it from Sam, who had been haunted by that memory, only made me feel worse. His vampire memory would never let him forget it and I blamed myself for it. It was such a strange sensation, but it was almost as if I could...feel... Edwards pain. I could feel it as he cringed. I glanced at him from the stairs, and his face was contorted in what could only be pain. I would rather die, than let Edward be in pain and I silently choked back my tears. Edward winced, but smoothed his expression with a little effort. He did well to hide the agony in his eyes. But I could feel it was still there.

I knew Edward would only blame himself for everything that had happened but now that we were back together we could work on those insecurities as equals.

It broke my heart to hear Esme and Alice sobbing and I wished that I could take away their pain. To listen to my adoptive mother and sister crying because of the pain I went through broke my heart. I should have been stronger... for them. I knew they felt guilty about leaving but I understood why they did it.

I wondered what Sam had in mind concerning the changes of the treaty and Jake but it did scare me because I knew Jake would find any excuse to hurt the Cullen's.

I was brought out of my thoughts and jumped a little on the stairs when I heard Edward shout and growl at Sam. He must have heard the changes through his thoughts. I was surprised that no one had noticed that I was here by now.

"I shall not allow it Sam; I care too much for her to put her in that position!" So much for being equal, when will these creatures learn to let me make decisions for myself?!

Time for Bella's entrance.

"Ahem." Nice one Bella, so much for being really confident. I felt all their eyes on me but I continued to stare at the floor.

"If this has something to do with me then I would have liked to have been woken". I tried to sound irritated by their conversation but it just came out as embarrassing blabber. _Very coherent Bella, well done. _

Before I could say anything else I was scooped up and rushed to the couch. Edward set me down and knelt in front of me as I stared at the floor in frustration, but it relinquished its hold on my mind when I felt Edward's finger smooth the skin between my eyebrows, obviously furrowed in anger. I could feel his gorgeous eyes boring into mine and saw the corners of his lips twitch into a smile.

"I am so sorry my love that I did not wake you, but you are here now so if you would like, Sam shall tell you his...idea" I could see his grimace and felt sad but then he looked back into my eyes and smiled _that_ smile. I felt my expression drop and my eyes fly wide open. If only he knew how unfair that was. If only I could make him melt that way! I acknowledged his chuckle and after shaking myself from my reverie I could feel my cheeks turning crimson.

Edward lifted himself up and leaned in close to my ear.

"Did I dazzle you again my love?" His heavenly breath fanned over me and sent shivers down my spine. I was so going to get him back for this. I blushed and nodded. I knew everyone could hear us but I did appreciate that he kept these stupid pretences for me. He continued to stare at me with his bright eyes but luckily I didn't have time to be dazzled again. I would have to thank Alice later for catching our attention.

"I do apologise, Sam, please...enlighten Bella with your idea". I noticed the sarcastic tone to the last part of that sentence and wondered what could have upset my Edward that much.

"Well, Bella, as you may have heard, I filled the Cullen's in on what occurred while they were away". I grimaced at this and turned to look at the Cullen's; like I needed another reminder that I had made them all upset and cry. They all shot me apologetic smiles but it was not them that should be sorry...it should be me; never again will I hurt this family, they deserve all the happiness in the world. I turned and looked at Edward and he attempted to give me a reassuring smile; but underneath it all I could see the pain tearing at his heart. I could feel my eyes fill up and tried my best to get rid of them.

"It is okay my sweet Bella, there is nothing for you to be sorry for, please do not cry" I blushed and could not help but smile at his elegant face as he wiped away a tear with his thumb. I could help but feel content and whole as Edward pulled me into his side, even though I could tell Jasper was using his ability to calm me down.

I looked at Sam, encouraging him to continue.

"Bella...I came here to discuss changes to the treaty that was created many years ago. It was believed that the cold ones and werewolves were, 'natural' enemies, but as your vampires have a completely different lifestyle we were able to adapt to the situation. The treaty has already been broken, although not intentionally, Jacob told you about the legends. I have spoken to the elders and we feel that, in order to keep peace, we should adapt the treaty to those involved today. So, we propose that your vampires shall be allowed to La Push with permission but they shall not hunt on our lands and on another condition."

Okay, now I am totally confused. Why would the Cullen's want to go to La Push? I realised everyone was awaiting my answer.

"But...why...why would they want to go to La Push? To keep the peace from what?" Sam took a deep breath before continuing and I was instantly worried. It must be something bad for Sam to be nervous.

"Bella, to keep the peace and attempt an amicable relationship between our kinds...we would like you to speak to Jacob and try to absolve the differences that have come between you. He believes that, even though he caused you pain, that you and him are meant to be together and the fact that the Cullen's are preventing him from seeing you does not sit well with him. It is taking a lot of control to keep him from turning up here but I fear that if he does break from my control, then I shall not know what his true intentions shall be. He has gained great control over his mind and it is becoming more difficult to view his thoughts as he tries so hard to push us out. I think that he will not hesitate in a fight between him and your mate but I judge that it shall be better if he is able to make his peace with what he has done".

I felt Edward stiffen and turn to gauge everyone's reactions...but it wasn't as bad as I thought. If this was all Sam required for the treaty then it was a deal. I would do anything to ensure the safety of this family. For once I will be able to protect them and if it means forgiving Jacob, then it is already done. I could see Edward from the corner of my eye and felt him freeze as he took in Jasper's reaction.

My mind is already decided and no one can change my mind...not even Edward.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I really hope it was okay =)**

**Please review and let me know what you think =)**

**SNIPPETS AND CYBER MUFFINS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW!! =P**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!!!!**

**Love yoo all! ^_^**


	23. Nothing to lose

**Disclaimer - **

**Me - Ner ner, I own this story =)**

**SM - Ahem, no you don't =)**

**Me - _ ... Spoilsport!**

**Chapter 23 - Nothing to lose**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I stood, ready to tell them my decision.

"Bella?" I turned to the Adonis that was my Edward sitting next to me and smiled at him. He looked positively petrified. I looked at the others and they appeared very wary, especially Jasper.

"Bella, my love...would you care to explain what you are feeling so calm and...determined about?"

Ahhh that is why he is scared.

"Edward...don't overreact-"

"Overreact? What could I possibly have to overreact about, other than the fact that Sam has just told the love of my life that in order for my family to be safe, that she has to forgive, and as if speaking to it wasn't enough, to a jealous mutt?" It came out of his soft pink lips so fast I had to listen very intently to hear it. Yep, he was definitely going to overreact and he had not even heard the worst of it yet.

"Edward, love, please sit down" he surprisingly complied, even though I knew it did nothing for his comfort.

"I'm going to let Jacob off the hook," I warned Edward and the rest of the Cullens'. I tensed ready for the reaction.

"WHAT?!" Edward jumped up and ran to me in under a second.

"Bella, you can't, don't you remember what he did? You cannot do this just to ensure the protection of this family!" I placed my finger on his soft lips to quiet him but he would not sway me from my decision. He took a deep, unnecessary breath and smiled uneasily at me.

"Edward, calm down, why are you so upset about it?" I demanded.

"Haven't you noticed yet Bella, that Edward is just the teeniest bit prone to overreaction?" Edward turned to glare at the pixie but the others and I could not help but laugh at her comment. Jasper silently erased all the panic and tension in my body with his curious talent of controlling emotional atmospheres. Edward turned back to me to stare into my eyes.

"I knew you'd forgive him, holding grudges is not one of your many talents and you are too stubborn for your own good"

I rolled my eyes at his remark, but I was pleased.

"Yep."

He growled a low growl but kept his playful smile on his lips. I could tell he was worried underneath it all but I was happy he was letting me do this my way.

"Okay, but I am going to be there with you!"

"No you're not!" Everyone looked at me like I had sprouted another head.

"Yes I am, you are not going alone!" He was trying to contain his anger at my stubborn attitude but I would remain adamant.

"I know I'm not...Jasper is coming with me" Edward's mouth dropped open and I turned to see everyone else with the same expression.

"Bella...I don't th-"

"Jasper, think about it, I know you wouldn't allow Alice to come with me, Carlisle and Emmett wouldn't like Rosalie or Esme to come and I personally do not want Edward there because of the animosity. Plus you are better trained in a fight just in case, even though there won't be one. It's the perfect plan"

They stared at me, stunned.

"It's not a bad idea, really." Emmett's surprise was definitely an insult. I turned fairly quick for myself and faced Emmett.

"Uh, if I remember rightly Emmet, you have said that before when I came up with a good plan and it worked out quite well, soooo...loose the surprise in your tone!" he looked at me with wide eyes before bursting into a fit of laughter and everyone but Edward joined in, he couldn't quite keep the grimace off his face at that memory. I knew James was a sore subject for him. But I still wondered how he had changed his mind so quickly. I walked to him and traced his features with my fingers, trying to understand his mood.

"Where did all this tolerance come from?" I demanded. He sighed.

"I decided that you were right. My problem before was more about my . . . prejudice against werewolves than anything else. I'm going to try to be more reasonable and trust your judgment. If you say it's safe, then I'll believe you."

"Wow."

"And . . . most importantly . . . I'm not willing to let this drive a wedge between us." I rested my head against his chest, forgetting everyone else in the room and closed my eyes, totally content.

"Ahem" I turned my head to look at Sam and reluctantly pushed myself from Edward's chest.

"Bella, when will you want to speak to Jake?" I thought about it and it seemed that to do it sooner rather than later was the best idea.

"As soon as possible, please Sam" He nodded.

"I shall inform him when I go back now and he shall be here within an hour" He spoke more to Edward than myself and got up to leave. Esme and Carlisle followed, leaving the rest of us in the living room. Edward sighed and pulled my face up to look into his eyes.

I put my hand on Edward's cheek and he lent into it. "I need to see Jacob, to fix this once and for all."

"I know, but they are dangerous and it makes me anxious for you to be near them" His expression slowly folded into a mask of ancient sadness.

"It's truly not dangerous at all," I said, pleading again. "I used to spend all day in La Push with the whole lot of them, and nothing ever happened."

But I made a slip; my voice faltered at the end because I realized as I was saying the words that they were a lie. It was not true that nothing had ever happened. A brief flash of memory - an enormous gray wolf crouched to spring, baring his dagger-like teeth at me - had my palms sweating with an echo of remembered panic. I'll never forget the day I found out about the wolves. Paul had not liked it at all. Edward heard my heart accelerate and nodded as if I'd acknowledged the lie aloud.

"Werewolves are unstable. Sometimes, the people near them get hurt. Sometimes, they get killed."

I wanted to deny it, but another image slowed my rebuttal. I saw in my head the once beautiful face of Emily Young, now marred by a trio of dark scars that dragged down the corner of her right eye and left her mouth warped forever into a lopsided scowl. He waited, grimly triumphant, for me to find my voice.

"You don't know them," I whispered.

"I know them better than you think, Bella. I was there this afternoon." Yes and thank god there had not been bloodshed then, apart from Jake's face.

"I need to do this Edward, to fix this, I owe him anyway" He looked into my eyes before closing his own, sighing.

"I know...so do I."

He had no idea how very much I owed Jacob Black - my life many times over, and possibly my sanity, too. I didn't like to talk about that barren time with anyone, and especially not Edward. He had only been trying to save me when he'd left, trying to save my soul. I didn't hold him responsible for all the stupid things I'd done in his absence, or the pain I had suffered.

He did.

So I would have to word my explanation very carefully.

"If Jacob hadn't helped me . . . I'm not sure what you would have come home to. I owe him better than this, Edward, even if he did hurt me."

I looked up at his face warily. His eyes were closed, and his jaw was strained.

"I'll never forgive myself for leaving you," he whispered. "Not if I live a hundred thousand years." I put my hand against his cold face and waited until he sighed and opened his eyes.

"You were just trying to do the right thing. And I'm sure it would have worked with anyone less mental than me. Besides, you're here now. That's the part that matters."

"If I'd never left, you wouldn't feel the need to go risk your life to comfort a dog." These insults always sounded harsher than Jake's when they were in Edward's velvet voice.

"You have to trust me on this. I'll be fine."

His face was pained again. "Please, Bella," he whispered. I stared into his suddenly burning golden eyes.

"Please what?"

"Please, for me. Please make a conscious effort to keep yourself safe. I'll do everything I can, but I would appreciate a little help."

"I'll work on it," I murmured.

"Bella, please my love, don't say anything to upset him and please be safe, I know Jasper will be with you but I still worry." He took my face in his hands. "There are things between my hands right now that I can't live without. You should take care of them." And then he flashed that crooked smile that always destroyed my resistance.

"Do you really have any idea how important you are to me? Any concept at all of how much I love you?" He pulled me tighter against his hard chest, tucking my head under his chin.

I pressed my lips against his snow-cold neck.

"I know how much I love you," I answered.

"You compare one small tree to the entire forest." I rolled my eyes, but he couldn't see.

"Impossible."He kissed the top of my head and sighed. I looked up at his gorgeous face and his breath was cool against my open lips. I could taste his scent on my tongue.

If I had my way, I would spend the majority of my time kissing Edward. There wasn't anything I'd experienced in my life that compared to the feeling of his cool lips, marble hard but always so gentle, moving with mine.I didn't often get my way.

So it surprised me a little when his fingers braided themselves into my hair, securing my face to his. My arms locked behind his neck, and I wished I was stronger - strong enough to keep him prisoner here.

One hand slid down my back, pressing me tighter against his chest. Even through his sweater, his skin was cold enough to make me shiver - it was a shiver of pleasure, of happiness.

"Ummm, Bella?" I opened my eyes in shock.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you all liked it!**

**This chapter did contain parts from New Moon and Eclipse because they were perfect for this chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Thank you's especially to -**

**Emisha, Zombie's Run This Town, Kaylamarie2012, ****Emberseve, BeCullen1!!!!**

**Love you all!!!**


	24. A new beginning?

**Disclaimer ~ Everything belongs to the talented Stephenie Meyer!**

**Chapter 24 – A new beginning?**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

I reluctantly pulled myself from Edward's embrace and stepped away from him but he stepped with me and wound his arm securely around my waist. I could feel the blush burning my face and pretended to be interested in something on the floor. Edward let out a small chuckle ad I looked up to send him a pointed glare. _Stupid vampire can't even allow me to glare at him without giving me that damn crooked smile._

"Yes Sam, may we help you with something?" Polite...as always. If I were not so embarrassed I would be annoyed for him interrupting.

"Um, yes, Bella I spoke with Jacob and he asked if you would mind meeting him at your house? He shall be there in half an hour." I went to open my mouth but Edward was too quick for me.

"Yes, thank you Sam, she shall be there on time". Sam nodded to Edward before sending me a quick smile and vanishing through the front door. Edward chuckled once more.

"And please tell, what are you laughing at?" I raised my eyebrow at him wondering what Sam had been thinking to make Edward react this way. He grinned widely at me while pulling me closer into his side.

"Well, my beautiful Bella, Sam wanted to 'escape the smell' and he wondered how I was able to be near you like that without 'sucking you dry'" He laughed once more and I again...blushed. Stupid vampires...stupid werewolves.

"And how were you able to 'be near me' like that without 'sucking me dry'?" I smirked at him as I batted my eyelashes. Two can play at the dazzling game. I just hope I didn't look demented.

"Um..." He looked stunned for a moment and then looked at the ground sheepishly. If he weren't so adorable then I would burst out laughing. Before I could contemplate reacting I heard a booming guffaw coming from the kitchen.

"Little Eddie speechless? I don't think there has ever been such an occasion. Quick Alice, get the camera!" I giggled as Emmett flew into the room. If Edward could blush he would be right this second and I thanked God that it was not me Emmett was embarrassing.

"And Bella when did you become such a little vixen?" I spoke too soon and once again could feel the familiar flush spread across my face and a deep growl rumbled in Edward's chest. With that Emmett laughed even harder, until Rosalie flew into the room, slapped him across the head and flew back out with Emmett in chase. I placed my head in my hands and shook it. Why did this always happen to me. I heard Edward laugh nervously before gently taking my right hand into his left.

"Love, I better be taking you to your house, as much as I don't want you near him I think it is best we leave" I sighed and nodded as his arms encircled me and he carried me off to the garage where Jasper was waiting in the driver's seat of the Volvo. I smiled meekly at him as Edward opened the passenger door for me. I got in grudgingly and gave Edward a swift peck on the cheek.

"Be safe my love and I shall be with you when Charlie falls asleep. I love you" He smiled at me but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I love you too" I kissed him again once more on the lips; a sweet chaste kiss. I heard a faint whisper and rolled my eyes in understanding as he had a private conversation with Jasper. He chuckled at my retort and closed the passenger door.

He watched us drive all the way down the driveway until we sped around the corner. I sighed, wondering what to expect in the next hour.

"Bella, do not worry, do you honestly think I will allow anything to happen to you?" I shot my head round to look at him. Oh yes, stupid emotion reading vampire. He could obviously see the shock written all over my face but there was nothing but sincerity in his eyes and a smirk playing on his lips. Jasper's relationship with me had never really...started off well. He had always been careful around me and for that I had always felt guilty for making him feel awkward in his own home. I felt that now, at least, he had started to feel more comfortable around me and for that I was extremely happy.

"Geez Bella, stop with the inner monologue pleaseeee? Your mixed emotions are wreaking havoc with my concentration". I looked down and blushed as he laughed. I looked up and smiled at my new brother.

"Thank you Jasper" It was his turn to look shocked.

"For what?" He seemed genuinely curious and he probably wondered how I could change my mood so easily. But even though I used to be 'in danger' around Jasper, I always felt comfortable and at ease with him.

"For being you. You always know how to make me feel better...even without the emotion manipulating thing. Thanks for being a great big brother". I giggled at the giant grin on his face and in the back of my mind I knew Alice would be jumping up and down relaying everything to Edward. Hopefully it would make him feel better about staying at home while I met Jacob.

What would I say to him? The boy I always held onto. He was my best friend but I always knew he wanted more. I was cruel, I had led him on in some way and it made me feel awful. He was my personal sun and looked after me when Edward left. He will never understand how I could take Edward back but I will try and make him. He may have made me heal a little but inside I was always broken until they returned. He could not take Edward's place in my heart but it was not just Edward I had lost. I had lost a family I had come to love as my own. But now they were back and I wished things could get back to normal. I hated this animosity between everyone and the treaty was hanging on the edge of a knife...I will fix this.

"Bella darlin', we're here" Jasper's voice woke me from my reverie; I looked up and noticed he was holding the door open for me. I nodded at him trying to cleanse my feelings of any sadness or dread. He looked at me apologetically as I got out and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm here, always, remember that. He is around the back of the house, I shall wait here. I will try not to listen but if I hear anything or you call me, I will be there straight away". I smiled at him and mouthed thank you, struggling to find the words to say aloud.

I walked reluctantly towards the back of the house, every step feeling heavier and time seemed to go faster because before I knew it I was there just in front of the trees and staring into the eyes of my old best friend. He was sat on a fallen trunk just inside of the woods with his head in his hands. He had looked up when I had arrived but when he noticed me; some of the light left in his eyes disappeared. Only then did I realise that there were a few silent tears falling down my cheeks. He did not look any better, he looked exhausted, his eyes dark and his face sullen. His face fell back into his hands. If I didn't know him I would have guessed him ten years older than his actual age. His shoulders were slumped in a defeated manner and his black hair dishevelled from where he had been pulling at it, probably from waiting.

The silence was awkward but all I really wanted to do was to embrace him and forget everything. I knew that would not be the case, there was much to be said and deep in my heart I dreaded this conversation would tear me in two. I felt sorry for Jasper knowing he could feel everything I was feeling and worse that Jacob seemed worse off than me. I decided to speak, not knowing what would happen next.

"Jacob, y-you wanted to see me?" I looked at him unsure what to do and when he lifted his head to look at me I couldn't help but take a few steps towards him. I walked slowly and surely towards the trunk and I slid onto the space next to him. I lifted my hand, totally intent on placing it on his shoulder but he flinched away from me and I could feel my mouth drop into a pout.

"Don't Bells, I cannot stand for you to touch me". His tone was not at all malicious but sad. My head shot back a bit at his reaction and I automatically stood up away from him.

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that – Oh god, I can't do anything right!" His said in anger, more at himself than me and flung his head back into the palms of his hands. I slid back onto the log next to him ignoring what he said and putting my hand on his knee. His body was shaking and I wondered if he were crying.

"I meant...how can you stand to be near me? After...w-what I-I did to you? I hurt you Bella...a-and I promised I never would! I broke the one thing I swore n-never to do! How can you be here n-next to be, unless you are a figment of my imagination because I would never forgive me s-so why should y-you?" I felt my brow furrow in sadness as I heard him try to fight the tears glistening in his eyes. I breathed out deeply trying to suppress the tears and wrapped my arms around his chest. He tensed in shock but then I felt him relax and sob into me. His arms wound their way around my back softly, avoiding the gashes there. I knew he could smell the antiseptic and I knew this would make him feel worse.

I could feel more tears trickle their way down my face and I pulled him tighter to me. The next thing I knew he had lifted me up and was placing me onto his lap. He looked at me with sad eyes and wiped away the tears on my cheeks.

"I am s-so sorry Bells, I never meant to hurt you." He spoke quietly and I knew he was worrying what I was going to say. His whole body emitted rejection and I knew he had only pulled me onto his lap in fear that this was the last time he would speak to me.

I raised my hand and put it on his cheek. He closed his eyes and leant into it.

"Jake, I forgive you" He opened his eyes so quick it made me jump. I didn't know I was going to say it until I did. A part of me was doing this to protect the Cullen's but a bigger piece of me wanted my best friend back.

"Why? I can't even look at you without a reminder of what I did!" He raised his hand and stroked one finger across the length of the healing scar on my face. His brow fell and he pouted.

"Jake, it was an accident; I know that more than anyone because I was there. I shouldn't have pushed you" He opened his mouth to interrupt but I placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"It shouldn't have happened but it did. My only regret is breaking up with my best friend over something trivial!" I lifted my finger to allow him to speak.

"Trivial? Bella, my only wish was to protect you. When he left you were broken Bells and even though I knew I couldn't fix you I hated the fact that you welcomed him back with open arms when he could leave again". He surprised me by talking about Edward without profanities and with a perfect level head.

"Jake, this is going to be a bit of a mouthful but please keep an open mind" He nodded so I took a deep breath ready to continue.

"When he left, it wasn't just him Jake, it was _all_ of them. I didn't start hanging with you until they had left. So obviously you wouldn't know that I saw them as my family. The brothers and sisters I never had, even Rosalie who I thought hated me." I giggled and looked up at his face; he nodded for me to continue with no obvious emotion on his face.

"Edward believed that I would get over my feelings for him because I was human. But he realised that our...bond, was stronger than that of a normal couple. It didn't really do either of us good to be away from one another and it nearly killed us both. The best way I could describe it to you is the way Sam did"

He looked at me confused and his eyes urged me to go on before I forgot my words. I stood up and began pacing needing to think about what I was saying.

"I heard Sam telling the Cullen's about the night he found me. He described how he interpreted it and it actually made a lot of sense. He said that my reaction to their departure had shocked him. I know you have heard about him and Emily, well he said my reaction was worse than his when he hurt her. He was confused as to how a plain human could bond, in his words, so purely to a vampire. He did not know that when vampires find love, it is true and eternal. In his eyes Edward and I are 'imprints' or soul mates. I was hoping this analogy would help you understand why I couldn't let him go. How would you feel if you had imprinted and Edward tried to take them away? Please understand Jake because honestly I don't think I could bear it to lose you. I can't lose you! You're my best friend!"

I slowly looked up at him. He looked thoughtful and after a few anxious seconds, he smiled slightly at him and I revelled in the fact that his eyes were softening. He stood up and walked to me.

"Bella, I can kind of understand what you're saying but to be honest I was not here for you to clarify your reasons for taking him back. I am just so happy you forgive me and want to talk to me. I honestly feared I would never speak to you again and even Sam had to stop me from running to the Cullen's house. He offered to ask you to see me and I was so nervous waiting for your rejection I was so surprised when I saw you without anyone; surprised that you trusted me, even just a little to be left alone with me; even if one of them is at the front of the house".

He looked at me and flashed a smile and I couldn't help but fling my arms around his neck. He laughed and wrapped his arms tenderly around me. I pulled him tighter; totally relaxed in his embrace and happy knowing I had my best friend back. He pulled himself away and settled me onto the ground.

"I am sorry Bells, for everything, for not giving you up graciously and for hurting you. I promise that even though I still love you, all I want is for you to be happy and I shall never hurt you again for as long as I live, I will be the bestest best friend ever and...I suppose I should apologise to your bl-Edward". He flinched at having to say his name and I could feel the goofy grin on my face.

"Thank you so much Jake, I feel so selfish asking so much of you-"

"You aren't Bells, I owe you at least this" I smiled at him and took his hand in mine pulling him to the front of the house. I tripped over nothing and Jake caught me. I blushed and turned to Jake.

"I'll call Edward to come over" As I finished my sentence I heard Jasper speaking to someone.

"There is no need love, I am already here" I heard him shout and smiled at Jake. He smiled lightly at me. This would be awkward, Jake and Edward had never been friendly so what happening next would be vital.

We walked to the car where Jasper and Edward were standing and Edward closed the gap between us. His hand raised and smoothed my cheek.

"You've been crying". His face fell but he was obviously reading Jasper's mind because his smile returned almost as quick as it had disappeared. His obviously noticed the confusion.

"Alice had a vision of me with Jasper so told me to get 'my speedy vampire butt' over here now" He chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh with him. His eyes travelled and landed on my hand, which happened to be intertwined with Jake's. He raised his eyebrow but I could see a slight smirk playing at his lips. His eyes shot up to Jake's and a look of confusion shot across his face.

"Whatever for?" His voice was calm but intrigued. I raised my eyebrows confused at the interaction. I made sure to stand a little in between them so to avoid a confrontation. I looked at Jasper and he winked at me, letting me know it was alright.

"Sorry love, Jacob was just thinking that he owes _me_ an apology". I nodded in understanding and smiled at him. Edward was confused and for once I loved the fact I knew something before him.

"Edward, I wanted to apologise for my behaviour. I will admit I was jealous that, Bella could never love me the way she loves you and in a way I will always love her. But I understand that she needs you to be happy and complete. I am deeply sorry that I did not let her go but I am even sorrier that I hurt her and as long as it doesn't upset Bella, I will be sticking around as her best friend to look after her. I will always be there for her but only as a friend. I am sorry Edward to you and your family". As he finished he turned and nodded to Jasper as well. I almost burst out laughing at Edward's face; obviously Jake had hidden his thoughts pretty well. Edward shook his head and understanding crossed his face, as well as a smile.

"Um...Thank you Jacob, really, I didn't expect you to be so calm and I certainly did not expect an apology but on behalf of my family I thank you. It means a lot to us and I know it means a lot to Bella. She was very upset at the thought of losing you and I am glad that it has been resolve". I looked between them with a big goofy grin on my face. I could see Jasper smiling from the corner of my eye. I couldn't help the feeling of happiness that overcame me. Finally, maybe there was a chance for peace and friendship between my two very different families.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

So, this is the longest chapter I have ever written and I do hope I did it justice =/

I really hope you like it!!!

Dedicated to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, I honestly LOVE you guys!!

**Especially for Emisha ~ my dear friend who has been there through it all and continues to be an amazing inspiration to many fanfic writers!! Read her amazing fanfic All That Remains!!!!  
**

There is a poll on my profile pleaseeeeee take it!! I just need a little bit of guidance!!

REVIEW PLEASE and I'll give you a cyber muffin with an Edward on top!!!

x x x


	25. The End

**That is the end of Acceptance!**

Wow, ended before I thought it would but I am putting the rest up as a sequel as I thought that this was the perfect way to end it. I was never sure of the story's title but now I know from writing the end that it was perfect!

Thank you so much to everyone that followed this story and to those who reviewed!

Love you all so much!

Thanks go to ~

Emisha, Zombie's Run This Town, Ashley8516, Erin Austen, Ogey-Ogey-Ogey, Kaylamarie2012, DaniFaithCullen, PenPrincess97, ORnurse1, looneybaloony, Skweekie, Emberseve, BeCullen1, BronzeHairedMystery, Jessicarene, twilight4879, teddikayg, malana09, twilight86, Cullenlover25, Kitasky123, Peri, angela2805, xxedwardcullenloverxx, smilerain, Slurredspeech, megagenie, GOviking, Emily Cullen, Lily and Shazwa.

**Extra special thanks goes to my dearest friend EMISHA and Zombie's Run This Town ~ **

Fantastic writers with hearts of gold. One of a kind fanfiction writers who can inspire and touch people's hearts with their emotional and original writing. Thank you for helping me improve Acceptance and for sticking with it from the beginning.

Visit their profiles for their seriously amazing one of a kind original stories :

**Emisha - All that remains ~**

**Alice has a vision of Bella being tortured by Victoria. Edward and his family race to Bella's side in Forks not knowing if they will make it in time. Warning: Story has many lemony scenes and some violence. E&B. Chapters are from different character POV's.**

**Zombie's Run This Town - Taste's like suicide ~**

**Bella kills herself after Edward leaves, she's now in the afterlife and finds out that Edward is here aswell, but what's he doing here; in the afterlife of suicide? What happens when she gets a second chance at life? Does she change it? R&R. OOC and OC's.**

Thank you all again for the amazing support of my first fanfic! Hopefully the next shall be better!

Much love and hugs!!

Isle Esme


	26. Announcement

Hey everyone!

Just writing in to let you know I'm working on the Sequel =)

AND

I got nominated for a Razzle Dazzle award!

Thank you so much to whoever nominated!

Please go vote on the website =)

There are some brilliant stories up there!! I feel honoured to be amongst them!

http://razzledazzleawards[dot]webs[dot]com/

Thanks so much guys for reading this story and love you all!!


End file.
